


Expect the Unseen

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter is a Prefect, Jealousy, M/M, No Horcruxes, Potions, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Last thing Harry expected was to run into a Slytherin... literally. He later wonders if that encounter was by chance or not. But why are they so impossible to find when he's looking for him?I don't own anything, all rights go to the creators.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OMC
Comments: 38
Kudos: 100





	1. Run Headfirst

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been meaning to write a fanfic with an oc for a bit. I finally decided to go for it. I am super excited to see what you think of this, since I don't really write oc's much. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 1 (Run Headfirst)**

Harry hadn’t expected his sixth year at Hogwarts to go like this. For one, he had been rushing to a class and you did not want to be late to Transfiguration. So, the last thing that Harry honestly needed was run into someone.

He went crashing to the floor on his arse, his bag hitting his chest with a thud. He grunted at the impact. Normally it probably wouldn’t have hurt but his other books had been in his bag. And it wasn’t like he actually had time to drop some of his books and assignments back off at Gryffindor Tower.

He had started to grumble about being knocked over, but that was before he noticed who he ran into.

It was a Slytherin and someone he had never seen before. Usually he knew most Slytherins, especially those that were in his year. Part of it was because of being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so it wasn’t that hard to imagine that he knew most students in that house. Plus, being Prefect did aid in that as well, since he was supposed to know at least some students. And he actually did have some acquaintances that were in Slytherin. He really couldn’t call them friends since all they did was help each other study. And he honestly didn’t know much about them.

So, he found it a bit surprising to know he didn’t know this one. And he looked to be around his age, he had to be in sixth year… That was when he noticed that he had knocked whatever books he had been carrying out of his hands.

Feeling guilty, Harry tried to lean over and pick up his stuff.

The Slytherin was male and had brown wavy hair, which was partly in his eyes. Oddly, Harry find him a bit attractive. He was a bit lean though his Slytherin robes hugged his form a bit and were a few inches above his ankles.

“Here…” Harry said softly.

“No thanks to you,” the Slytherin grumbled.

That actually irritated Harry slightly, “I didn’t mean it… I was trying to get to Transfiguration and didn’t see you.”

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, “that’s the point. But whatever.”

Harry huffed, did Slytherins not know how to take an apology.

“I’m sorry… alright. Not all Gryffindors are out to make trouble for your house,” he growled.

The Slytherin snorted at that, grabbing his stuff from Harry’s hands.

Harry just watched him walk off without a word. Were all Slytherins that rude? Blaise and Theo definitely weren’t that horrible.

He tried to shake off the thoughts and continued to hurry to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall definitely would not be pleased if he was late, no matter if he was in her house or not. She was a very strict professor and everyone in the school knew it.

He hurriedly walked through the doorway and quickly made his way to the only open seat, which thankfully was beside Hermione.

“Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness, Mr. Potter,” rang a sharp voice.

Harry winced, apparently, he hadn’t made it… Perhaps if he hadn’t run into that Slytherin.

“Sorry, Professor McGonagall…” Harry mumbled.

“As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted by Mr. Potter’s late arrival. We will be continuing our lessons on nonverbal casting. You will be expected to do so when you take your NEWTS, so I expect nothing but your best. Today we will be working on Conjuring, the first half of class I will permit it verbally, but you are to be using nonverbal casting for the remainder of the class.”

Harry had remembered when Professor McGonagall had spoken about conjuring before, it had been last year when they had been learning about vanishing. But the first conjuring spell they were learning would be the Bird Conjuring Charm. Then in turn they would have to vanish them as well.

While he did this, Professor McGonagall wandered around the classroom; in case any student required her aid.

Harry had found casting nonverbal very difficult, but he wasn’t the only one. Though he wasn’t surprised by the disappointed look he received at the end of class.

“Those that weren’t able to cast the Bird Conjuring Charm nonverbal are to write one roll of parchment on the use of nonverbal casting and what is required. Which will be due by the next lesson, you are dismissed.”

Harry groaned at that but didn’t protest against it. That was another essay on top of what he had to get done before the next lesson. He already had one in Defense and Ancient Runes.

It was after Harry left the class that Hermione had asked on why he had been late.

She frowned when Harry described on who had run into.

“I’m not sure who that must have been. Though it doesn’t help me that you didn’t even catch his name,” she commented.

Harry sighed, “I doubt he would have told me. I did just knock his books out of his hands and parchment went everything. He was even mad that I picked up his books for him.”

Hermione shrugged, “well… its probably not easy with the rivalry with the houses. Though he probably was irritated that you knocked his stuff out of his hands. You said he didn’t even have a bag?”

Harry shook his head, “must not have needed one. Though he had four books with him and parchment everywhere. I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t…”

“It is a bit odd; I’ll admit. But not every Slytherin is going to like you, Harry.”

Harry’s shoulders slumped, “I know… I just feel bad about it. Not sure why he was so dismissive is all.”

“Come on, dinner isn’t for another two hours. Maybe we can get that essay of yours done before then and then you just have to worry about Defense and Runes.”

Harry sighed; it honestly wasn’t a bad idea. Least then he would have it done early and not having Professor McGonagall take more points or give him detention because he didn’t do it. So, he let Hermione drag him towards the library. He knew the reason for the essay, it was to help on why he couldn’t get the nonverbal casting just yet.

Hermione had already grasped the concept of it. She had since their lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Sometimes he envied the way that her mind worked and being able to pick up things so fast. But he was grateful for her help all the same.

* * *

Harry almost thought he imagined the run-in with that Slytherin. Because he had never really seen him again. So, it made him ponder some of his words. It got him curious that maybe he didn’t say it out of spite for knocking him down. But more because it was true. Was this Slytherin used to not being seen and staying in the background? A loner in Slytherin? It was a weird concept even to him.

But if that were true, then the words actually did make sense. If he was a loner in Slytherin and wasn’t used to being seen. So, he wondered if it shocked the Slytherin that he knocked the both of them over. He remembered his first few years at Hogwarts and where he had wished that he could to blend into the background and not be noticed. But because of his fame that he supposedly defeated Voldemort when he was a baby, it had prevented that from ever happening.

But if Harry were to come across him again, would he even recognize him? He honestly hoped that he would. Despite the snappish words, he didn’t seem that bad of a bloke. He didn’t curse him for knocking him down or his books that got scattered on the floor. That had seemed to be the typical Slytherin response against Gryffindors. So, it definitely had been odd.

So, for time being, Harry tried to put it all out of his mind. He was still struggling with nonverbal casting. But that didn’t mean that the classwork wasn’t getting more difficult. His OWLs year had just been last year. And this was the year right before he would take his NEWTS. The classwork and material were interesting, but that didn’t mean the homework was as fun. There had been times he had spent hours on end in the library.

Then there were his Prefect duties… he still had a responsibility to patrol the corridors on certain nights. And there were times that the corridors he had to patrol were switched up. Sometimes it was the Dungeons and other times they were floors between the ground floor and the seventh floor. Usually he was only given two floors and it wasn’t every night. But he was still required to make occasional reports with Hermione. Those had to be turned into Professor McGonagall, as the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. And once twice a month they would have prefect meetings.

Though he was looking forward to being able to plan for the Hogsmeade Trip. He was supposed to compile a list of students that he thought weren’t allowed to go for Gryffindor. He would turn that into the Headgirl or Headboy, whoever he came across first. They would in turn, would look it over before submitting it to Professor McGonagall. She would ultimately make the final decisions while taking into account of what her prefects and Headboy and Headgirl said.

He was definitely was looking forward to being able to have Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. It would be a relief to not have to worry about his classes and assignments. That could be stressful enough as it was.

Playing Quidditch did definitely help, he still loved flying and feeling the wind nip at his skin. He still played as Gryffindor Seeker for the team. The first match wouldn’t be for a while anyways. Tryouts had only been a few weeks ago anyways. It would at least be another month or so before they would even play. And that was another prefect duty, he would help organize the Quidditch matches and what team played against who.

If there were any benefits, least relating to Quidditch, it was finding out about the Quidditch matches before most of the castle. Though having the prefect bathroom was a nice perk opposed to using the showers in the dorm. Despite that he technically had used the prefect bathroom before he hit his fifth year. But that had been when he was forced into the Triwizard Tournament when he was fourteen and had a madman still trying to kill him.

But ever since last year in the Department of Mysteries. He and the rest of the Wizarding World would never have to fear the name Lord Voldemort again. Not since the duel between the Headmaster and Voldemort.

Harry had been there to witness the death of Voldemort. His own curse had rebounded on glass and he hadn’t been fast enough to dodge. Despite that Dumbledore was doing his best efforts to stall until the Ministry officials could show up.

The madman and murderer that had been after him since he was a baby was finally gone. His body had been carried off by the Ministry officials that had arrived soon after. It had been hard to believe that he was finally gone…

So, for once, Harry didn’t have to worry about if Voldemort would try to kill him that year. Death Eaters maybe… but not Voldemort. Nobody was actually sure on who was a Death Eater and who wasn’t. There had been a lot of arrests lately and you saw articles in the Daily Prophet about it constantly. There had even been hit wizards and witches that had been sent after them. Though he knew they had permission to kill if necessary.

Harry pushed that out of his mind, he honestly didn’t want to ponder about that. To think of the times before Voldemort was killed and what was going to happen now. He wanted to enjoy his sixth year at Hogwarts. He never really had been able to in the past, because it was always something that was trying to kill him.

He had been thankful he hadn’t been the one to kill Voldemort either. His fame was bad enough already for being credited for making him vanish all those years ago. He shuddered at the thought if he was credited for his death. He wouldn’t know a peaceful life…ever. It was already bad enough that some witches and wizard still liked to stare at his scar.

He even had a better Potions professor ever since Professor Slughorn returned to his former post. Something about it being about time to come out of retirement and not risk any leftover Death Eaters finding him. Now that it was public that Voldemort was dead, he guessed that man didn’t have to fear him no longer. Something about him trying to recruit him to their side, but there wasn’t much of a side left now.

It basically had crumpled upon the death of their Lord Voldemort.

But at least he was able to understand more about Potions than in the last 5 years he had when Professor Snape was teaching Potions. He actually spoke about the different property of potions that they would be using in each potion. They still had to brew them themselves and he would comment on what areas needed improvement. Too bad he didn’t have Professor Slughorn when he was supposed to take his OWLS. He still got an Exceeds Expectations, which was enough to get into Professor Slughorn’s NEWT level classes. Though nobody really knew what happened to Professor Snape. Harry had the idea that the professor had been caught in the Department of Mysteries. But nothing had been confirmed.

Though, he still didn’t like the Slug Club meetings he had. Which some of them, he didn’t go to due to Quidditch and prefect duties. So, it was bit of a nice save there. Though the dinner party he did go to at the first meeting, the food was good. He wondered if the House Elves in the Hogwarts Kitchen made the food. But that didn’t mean the talk during the parties weren’t dull and boring.

Though Hermione had warned him that he couldn’t avoid the meetings forever. She was probably right, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try to. Though it was nice if he did have to go, least she would be there, and he wouldn’t be surrounded by students that didn’t really like him. Because as it were, a lot of the students that were there were Slytherins and Ravenclaws. There were a select few Gryffindors there as well. And Harry hadn’t seen any Hufflepuffs that were part of Professor Slughorn’s little club. Though he supposed if needed, he could talk to both Hermione and Blaise at those meetings. Since Blaise had been one of the Slytherins that were invited, and he wasn’t all bad. He did after all help improve his grade in Potions. So, he thought that Blaise did deserve some credit there, because he honestly could have declined Harry’s plea for help.

These were the things that ran through Harry’s mind as they got through the month of September and slowly made their way into October. That still didn’t stop him from counting down the days until the Hogsmeade visit. It had been placed in the third week of October and he would be one of the prefects that would be supervising some of the students. There would be professor there who would be doing that as well. Though it was more of an indirect duty since he was going as well.

Harry honestly didn’t mind it that much, he actually liked being a prefect. Though patrolling the late hours did suck at times, since that meant less sleep.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s finish the report so we can turn in. I rather not have to explain to Professor McGonagall on why it didn’t get done,” Hermione said.

Harry grinned at her, “already finished it. Completed it last night in the library before working on my Charms essay.”

Hermione looked impressed. “then I’ll see you in the morning. We’re still meeting up at Three Broomsticks?”

Harry nodded eagerly.

Hermione laughed, “alright then, have a good night, Harry.”


	2. What's Your Name?

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 2 (What's Your Name?)**

It had been a while since Harry had crashed into that Slytherin that day, but for some reason he couldn’t get him out of his mind. He had even taken to keeping an eye out for him at meals. But not once did he actually see him. It was like he had vanished into thin air.

It was to the point that it was actually worrying him. Did he eat?

Perhaps it was because of his own personal experiences at the hand at the Dursleys that made him worried. He knew what it was like to not be allowed to eat and when he did, it was very minimal. So, perhaps there was a good reason why he was worried. He even brought it up to Hermione one day.

“You’re still on about that Slytherin?” she raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed under her stare but didn’t comment.

“It’s not a requirement to actually eat in the Great Hall, Harry. Maybe he knows where the kitchens are and avoids the Great Hall. I wouldn’t blame him for some of the Slytherins he probably has to deal with on a daily basis,” Hermione said, scooting her book away from her.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn’t thought about that. How had he not thought of that, he had done the same thing when the Triwizard Tournament was going on? Purposely trying to avoid everyone, the stares, and the accusations.

“You’re oddly invested in this. I know you don’t actually know him. And its not like he’s Blaise or Theo. So, why the sudden interesting?” she noted.

Harry shrugged, “kind of feel bad for him.”

Hermione gave him an unimpressed look; it was obvious that she didn’t really believe him. Knowing that there was something more to it.

“You feel bad… for him? Well… if you’re so invested in thinking. Then perhaps you can work on your theory for nonverbal casting. Not to mention your Potions essay.”

Harry groaned at that; he was still having difficulty with that. Though he had honestly forgotten about the Potions essay. They had been going over Felix Felicis in their last few lessons and the essay had been on the ingredients and their properties. Professor Slughorn expected the essay by next week.

“You’re not going to pass your exams this year if you can’t,” Hermione reminded him. 

Harry sighed; he knew that she was right. He wasn’t just expected to do nonverbal casting in just Defense and Transfiguration. But he was required to do the same in Charms. But at least Professor Flitwick was more patient with him. But even Hermione couldn’t help him much. And he followed her words, but it was like it still wasn’t working for him. He wasn’t sure on what he was doing wrong.

So, he tried to push out the thoughts about class related stuff. Though he knew he would get his Potions essay done later, before his next lesson. But his mind drifted away from all of that. Even the Slytherin, that never was too far off.

Because his first Quidditch match was quickly approaching. He felt ready for it, though he couldn’t say the same for the rest of his team. Though practices had been more often as of late. Though that had been expected with the match growing closer and close each day. He knew that Gryffindor wanted to win the Quidditch Cup, he did too. They didn’t have Quidditch last year, so he really missed it. That or he just really missed the flying part.

Though he had found that Gryffindor would be playing in the first match and it wasn’t going to be against Slytherin.

Oddly enough, Harry felt a bit put out that it hadn’t been Slytherin. Did the mystery student go to Quidditch matches? He didn’t know… So… maybe Hermione was right… was he too invested in this?

He frowned, he doubted it. Was it so wrong to be curious about someone you technically didn’t know existed?

Though it would have been nice to beat Slytherin so early in. He didn’t know who was playing on their team this year, so it was possible that they might win as well. But he knew if Malfoy was still playing Seeker, Slytherin didn’t have a chance of catching the Snitch. In the last few matches, Malfoy had been more concerned about making fun of him than focusing on the actual match. He could recall the lecture from the Quidditch Captain, Flint, yelling at him for that. It was actually entertaining to listen to.

That in mind, Harry used the time to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Classes were already finished for the day. So, he could use one of the tables to finish the essay. He already had the required books in his bag. Though he supposed he could have gone to the library. But the Common Room wasn’t too noisy tonight and it would be closer to when he would have to get ready for late practice tonight. Since the match would be taking place over the weekend. Most of the school would be there to watch to see what house would win and start to take the lead for both the Quidditch Cup and House Cup. Even Slytherin and Hufflepuff would be there, though he doubted the entire house would show. Usually the entire house didn’t show up unless it was their house that was in the match. And for as much as Harry loved Quidditch, he didn’t go to the other matches when Gryffindor wasn’t playing.

Hermione definitely didn’t either. Though he knew she only went to support him as her friend. Like her, he spent the time to do some of his homework or studying. And with the weather getting colder, he rather be inside a warm castle than outside in the cold. Though he knew that the following match would be Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. And whoever won that match would face the winners of this one.

So, when the time came around for the actual match. He was prepared for the cold weather for November. He clutched his Firebolt to his side before heading out to the pitch with the rest of his teammates. Too bad that Fred and George had left Hogwarts last year, no other beater could compare to them. They had a good team from what Harry had seen from practices. But there was no telling how the team would do as a whole against another house.

He took a deep sigh and walked onto the pitch, where he mounted his broom and circled around the pitch before hovering a few inches above the ground. They were waiting for Ravenclaw to get onto the pitch and for Madam Hooch to start the match.

Then, he saw a flash of blue, Ravenclaw had finally made it onto the pitch.

Madam Hooch studied the players as the box for the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch sat by her feet. It was a clear warning before she lectured them on playing fair and wouldn’t be remiss to give penalties.

Harry’s eyes flickered over to where the Golden Snitch had been released before disappearing somewhere on the pitch. He would have to look for it later, but the match hasn’t started yet.

Then he heard the announcement… “the Quaffle has been released and the game begins!”

His eyes glanced over where the Quaffle was being passed from chaser to chaser. Then shifted over the entire pitch, it was a mix of red and blues in the stands. There was a few green and yellow, but not very many. Though he had to duck from a bludger when he realized he had been staring at the stands for too long. He had to quickly duck in order to avoid a possible head injury. If he could avoid another trip to the Hospital Wing, he would do so. So, it probably wasn’t the best idea to keep looking over at the stands to see who showed up. But he couldn’t help the curiosity that had gotten the better of him.

Harry flew to the other end of the pitch to see if he could see anything resembling gold. Though when his eyes flickered up to the board, Gryffindor was ahead by 40 points. Gryffindor had a total of 90 points with Ravenclaw catching up at 50 points.

Then he was rammed into by another player. It caused him to slightly crash into the Hufflepuff stands. Thankfully he hadn’t fallen off his broom, he didn’t want a repeat of his third year. And he didn’t think Dumbledore was here this time to slow his fall. His grip on the Firebolt tightened before trying to see who had rammed into him. But he couldn’t actually tell, though he was positive that it was someone from Ravenclaw. He didn’t even know if any penalties were given for it. Usually that was a move that would be pulled from Slytherin, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen.

Then he saw it… just by luck…

The Golden Snitch was hovering by Gryffindors posts. The other seeker hadn’t seen it yet and Harry urged the Firebolt to go. Hopefully by the time they actually noticed, it would be too late for them to catch up. The Snitch darted off and Harry gave chase after it. It wasn’t but a few seconds later that he had it firmly in his hand.

He looked back; the Ravenclaw Seeker hadn’t even realized he had been chasing after it. It wasn’t until the announcer said, “Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!”

Harry looked up to the board once more to see the final points. Gryffindor had earned a total of 230 points with Ravenclaw only at 70. That put them in a big lead, and they would be in the Quidditch match against whoever won the next match. Though Ravenclaw still had two more chances, one against Slytherin, and another against Hufflepuff. He already couldn’t wait until his second match, but until then he would be practicing.

* * *

Harry was at his end… there had to be some way that explained nonverbal casting better than just to focus. What was he supposed to focus on? There was nothing that seemed to help him, and Hermione couldn’t figure out why he just couldn’t understand it.

So, he went to the library without Hermione having to hover over his shoulder. She was still his best friend, but she could be overbearing sometimes. And he really wouldn’t be able to focus. So, he went to the library without telling Hermione where he was going. Well… that technically wasn’t all true… He did say he would be back later; he just didn’t say on where he was going. And he definitely didn’t give her an opportunity to ask.

When he actually entered the library, he didn’t grab any books just yet. First, he was searching for an empty table to sit at. He didn’t want to be surrounded by students he didn’t know. But the tables closest to the entrance were already filled with students from every house. Though he noticed a lot of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. So, he passed by them without even a second glance.

Harry had gotten to the back part of the library when he realized that the table back there had been taken too. But that was before he realized exactly who was sitting at that table.

It was the same Slytherin that he had run into weeks ago… or had it been a month now? In all the time he had tried to look for him, he never could spot him. But when he wasn’t actually looking, he found him? It made no sense, though he wouldn’t have pegged him for the library type. Not someone like Hermione… but did he really know him? Maybe he liked to read books as much as her. Though he did notice there wasn’t a bag around him, just like last time.

Harry had brought his just in case he needed to borrow some of the books from the library and didn’t know how many he would need. He had found it a bit odd or was there something he was missing?

When the Slytherin finally noticed he had company, the first thing Harry noticed was his eyes. They were a striking steel grey with flecks of gold in them. He hadn’t realized that he was that close to see that. They definitely were blue eyes with a grayish tent to them. He couldn't recall ever seeing that particular shade, not that he stared at people's eyes to see what color they were... Though he couldn’t tell what the Slytherin was thinking. Though, he swore that he saw a flicker of annoyance.

“Great... there goes my chance of studying," he muttered bitterly.

Harry blinked at that before taking in his words, “what is that supposed to mean!?”

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, “take it however you want. I have no time for noisy ass Gryffindors.”

Harry frowned before snapping, “oh… so its because I’m a Gryffindor… is it!?”

“Of course not,” he bit back.

“Obviously it is, otherwise, you wouldn’t have said it!”

“Everything is not about you, Potter!” he hissed.

“I never said it was! You don’t think I didn’t come here to study and get some work done!” Harry’s voice grew a bit louder.

The Slytherin’s eyes flashed, “lower your damn voice! I am not about to get banned from the library because you don’t know how to speak properly!”

“Maybe if you didn’t get all defensive just because someone happens to walk by!” Harry hissed; his tone lower.

“Fine… how about this, Potter. I will see whatever you’re trying to study and may help you. As long as you leave me to study in peace,” he offered.

“How will I know you actually know the material?” Harry remarked.

“How will you know that I don’t?” he countered.

Harry had to admit he did actually have a point there. He actually didn’t know if this Slytherin knew this material or not. He didn’t even know if he was a sixth year or not. And he hadn’t come to the library to start a fight, even a verbal one.

“Fine… what do you know about nonverbal casting?” Harry growled.

The Slytherin actually snorted at that one.

"Seriously Potter? You can supposedly destroy a Dark Lord at the age of one but can't cast nonverbally? Is this the definition of peaking too soon?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “can you or not!?” This was obviously someone who actually thought he did such a thing. It hadn’t been the first time he got placed under that assumption. Sometimes he really hated being the so called, Boy-Who-Lived.

“I can… but what will you owe me for doing so,” he grinned.

“And letting you study isn’t enough?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose for now… but we can’t be in the library for this. I suppose I can find an abandoned classroom or something. Theory is all and well, but definitely not for putting it into a practical,” the Slytherin commented.

Harry watched as the Slytherin gathered the books into his arms and left the library. He had to stick close behind him, since he apparently had the habit of walking fast. He opened the closest classroom they came to, which thankfully was empty. He sat his books to the side in the corner before facing Harry properly.

“Now that I haven’t been shoved and fallen to the floor, never realized how short you are…” he muttered out loud.

Harry’s lips twisted into a frown, “you realize that wasn’t intentional and I did apologize.”

“Yes… you did, which I found surprising. But I guess I get to see how much you are failing at nonverbal casting,” the Slytherin smirked.

It was difficult not to reply to that. Were all Slytherins like this? It was like he was just baiting for another argument.

“Hit me with a spell,” he ordered.

“What?” Harry asked, a bit shocked.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, “hit me with a spell, but nonverbally.”

“I thought you were supposed to be helping me? How is this helping?”

The Slytherin sighed, “you wanted my help… so don’t question on how I’m going to teach you. Curse me!”

Harry looked hesitate but cast a body bind at him. Though it wasn’t nonverbal.

He easily dodged out of the way, “is that the best you can do! I expected something a bit more from you!”

Harry growled at the taunt and this time sent a stunner. Though he wasn’t paying much attention to notice that he didn’t have say the spell.

He still dodged out of the way and grinned.

“So, you do know how to cast nonverbal, so not all Gryffindors are hopeless.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “you did that on purpose!”

The Slytherin laughed, “of course. You have to actually envision the spell and focus. Nonverbal casting takes a lot of concentration. When someone is angry, they are more likely to be successful. Most of the time because they are imagining the curse they are going to cast. But it takes practice before you become proficient in it. The more you do it, the more natural it is and yet you’re putting in the same level of concentration.”

Harry looked thoughtful at that, “I never thought of it that way. Hermione had been trying to help me for weeks and no luck.”

“Granger is also very skillful with a wand and I don’t doubt she puts in a very high level of concentration at everything she does. I have no doubt that you know the theory behind it, you just like the practical,” he remarked.

“I guess thanks are in order, though I still think you were a right prat for doing that,” Harry commented.

He laughed at that, “it still produced results and you actually know what you’re capable of. Though its good to know that famous Harry Potter isn’t good at everything.”

Harry glowered at that remark.

“I still don’t really know your name, only that you’re the Slytherin I ran into that day,” Harry brought up.

He shrugged, “its not important for you to know my name.”

“So… what… am I just to call you Slytherin any time I need to talk to you?” Harry asked.

He narrowed his eyes, “what makes you think I would want to talk to you?”

“You can’t really think that I believe all Slytherins are bad? You literally just helped me!”

He rolled his eyes, “oh yes… because you were just going to let me study in peace…”

Harry shrugged, “maybe there might be something I need to ask you or if you need help with your studies.”

“Me… need help? What makes you think that I would need help?”

“Not every student is good at everything, not even Slytherins. I know that Blaise and Theo occasionally need help in Defense. So, does that still mean you won’t tell me your name?” Harry commented.

He sighed, “fine… if I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?”

Harry gave a cheeky grin at that.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, _Gryffindors…_ He wasn’t sure if he was going to regret this or not…

“It’s Akylas, now am I allowed to get back to my studies or is there anything else that you require?” he said sarcastically.

“Why don’t you have a bag for your books?” Harry asked, as if it had just occurred to him.

Akylas’ expression grew cold, “none of your business, Potter.”

Harry watched as the Slytherin… or rather Akylas left the room, not even giving a backward glance. So… maybe he could have phrased that one better…


	3. Not to Fight

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 3 (Not to Fight)**

Harry had wound up feeling so guilty about what happened that it wasn’t hard for Hermione to know that something was wrong with him. And like any good friend, she had wound up questioning him about it. Though that could also be because she could read him easily.

He had felt relieved at the part of being able to cast nonverbally. It didn’t even matter that Akylas was a Slytherin, but he obviously knew what he was doing. That much was evident by him knowing that anger could be a first trigger for nonverbal casting. But the end of their conversation had gone so wrong. He felt that Akylas was starting to open up a little and then he screwed that all up. But how was he supposed to know that asking about a bag would have the Slytherin mad at him? Though he heard him start to close off near the conversation, but the bag part had sealed it. He wasn’t sure he would have a third chance to fix this. He doubted that Akylas would approach him, not after what happened. He didn’t even need Hermione to tell him this. Though she undoubtably would.

Which probably was why they were having this conversation to begin with.

“Something’s bothering you,” she commented.

“How could you tell?” Harry mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow, “your eyes have been wandering over to the Slytherin table more than usual and you haven’t breathed a word since you went to the library to study. And you’ve been brooding more than usual. Something is up or did something happen?”

Harry sighed, “something may have happened…”

“Which is…” Hermione prompted.

“Saw Akylas…”

“Akylas?” Hermione repeated.

“Slytherin that I ran into that day when I was late for Transfiguration. He was at the back table that you usually use. Which was also by the Defense section, which was the books that I needed,” Harry explained.

“Did you find out a last name?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked slightly guilty at that, “I almost didn’t get his first name.”

“Hates you that much?” Hermione guessed.

Harry sighed, “that obvious?”

“Considering the guilty look on your face, its not that surprising. What did you do this time?” Hermione asked.

“He saw me at the library, was getting ready to leave. We got into an argument because of houses. So, he offered me help in exchange of letting him study alone. I didn’t think he would be able to help me…” Harry admitted.

“So, was he able to help you?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, “have you ever known anger to work?”

Hermione looked thoughtful at that, “it’s definitely something I didn’t think of. He definitely knows his stuff. When you’re angry you tend to have more focus and determination. Its actually quite brilliant of him. But the question is, did it work?”

Harry’s grin was all the answer she needed.

“So, it worked!” she was triumphant.

Harry nodded, “by baiting me and making me angry. Enough to want to curse him, which probably was his plan all along. I didn’t even pay much attention to realize I cursed him with a nonverbal spell. I just remember visioning a Stunner and I apparently didn’t even say the words. Probably wouldn’t have noticed it if Akylas hadn’t said something.”

Hermione nodded, “how did you find out his name? You said you almost didn’t get it?”

“Said that it wasn’t really important to know his name. Though he got really defensive when I questioned if I needed to talk to him in the future. Though he only gave it to me so I would leave him alone to study,” Harry explained.

“There’s more to it?” Hermione guessed.

Harry brushed a hand over his face, “yeah… I did something really stupid…”

Hermione snorted, “that isn’t too surprising.”

“Don’t remind me…” Harry groaned.

“So, what did you do?” Hermione asked.

“I noticed he didn’t carry a bag; I was curious on why. So, I asked him…” Harry admitted.

“And I am guessing that he didn’t take that too well,” she assumed.

Harry tilted his head back, still cursing himself.

“That is an understatement…”

“Have you ever thought maybe it could have been a sensitive topic for him?” Hermione suggested.

Harry’s eyes went wide at that.

“I am guessing that actually didn’t cross your mind,” Hermione noted.

“Not really…” Harry admitted. He wondered on if that meant something. It made him think about the Dursleys. He only had a bag for his books because he had the trust fund at Gringotts. He knew that the Dursleys would never buy anything for him. But was that assumption actually correct?

It could always just be something that Akylas didn’t like having a bag and just preferred to carry his books around. But the response that he got disproved that idea. There was a reason why he didn’t have a school bag. But he also knew that Akylas wouldn’t give any answers to him. It was obvious that this was more of a private manner. He knew he would be the same if someone questioned him about the same. He didn’t even really mention the Dursleys to Hermione and she is his best friend. Had been for over six years. Nor anyone else. But that didn’t change that he wouldn’t reveal any details quite that private about himself. He didn’t want anyone to know about his life there. Hogwarts was his escape, had been since he was eleven. It was no surprise that Akylas may have gotten so defensive and cold at him.

But could he really make him open up to him, that he really wasn’t the enemy… He honestly didn’t know if he could. But he figured it may be worth a try. Even if there had to be some secrets of his own that he had to share. Though perhaps it may actually be worth asking Blaise or Theo about him. Now that he had a name, perhaps they may know something. They were in the same house and most likely in the same year.

At the very least, Harry knew that he probably needed to give it some space. Confrontation right now was probably not the best way to go about this.

* * *

Like before, Harry couldn’t spot Akylas on places that he looked. He tried not to and attempted to put it out of his mind. But he couldn’t… there was this curiosity that couldn’t let it rest. He had this hope in him that he would spot him somewhere, despite knowing that he wouldn’t. Though he at least knew one place he had… the library. It was either by luck that one day, because he really didn’t spot him there now. Not like he had a lot of opportunities to do so, not with all the homework, Quidditch, and being a Prefect. Could say that did take up a lot of his time. Though Professor Slughorn was still trying to get him to go to his meetings. Which he was trying to avoid at all costs.

But October had been chaotic enough as it was. Though the Quidditch match that Gryffindor had had a little to do with that. Not to mention the trip to Hogsmeade that they had to plan. There would be another one closer to Christmas and Harry wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to that yet or not.

But there were rumors about the next Quidditch match being around sometime in December. Though there wasn’t anything said on what which houses would be playing. Harry would still be helping organize part of it, but Gryffindor wouldn’t be involved. They probably wouldn’t have another match until after the holidays.

Though it was the holidays that Harry was looking forward to. He wouldn’t have to worry about prefect duties, Quidditch, or classwork. Though it wouldn’t be long before the holidays would be over as well.

Though he was hoping to go over more in Potions. He was at the stage where he didn’t need Blaise’s and Theo’s help with the subject. But that didn’t mean he didn’t meet them for study sessions. They usually used one of the Potion labs when they meet up once a week. It was usually on the weekends, or whenever Harry didn’t have Quidditch practice. Usually the day and time were sent over by owl.

Blaise and Theo were very good at Potions and Harry didn’t mind the extra studying. There was always bound to be something that he didn’t know. He may not be an expert at Potions, but he figured it would be enough to pass his exams and hopefully his NEWTS the following year. Though it was nice to be able to chat while getting schoolwork done.

He hoped that at the next study session that he would be able to talk to Blaise. The last one had been with Theo, since they tended to alternate on weeks. For the most part they talked about different types of Potions and ingredients. Though there was also talk about Quidditch, debating on what house would win and who would win in the second match. Apparently, Theo was able to confirm that Slytherin would be playing against Hufflepuff.

Harry had made that assumption, but it wasn’t quite set in stone yet. He wouldn’t know for a few weeks. Usually that either came from Professor McGonagall or the Headboy or Headgirl.

Theo honestly reminded him a bit of Hermione in most ways. He loved to read and hang around the library. It was usually Theo that found these interesting potions books. It was how he learned more about how to correctly harvest Potion ingredients and how to best prepare them. Probably why he didn’t fail in Potions this year. Snape had never taught any of them how to best prepare your ingredients. That included on how to cut them and add them to the potions itself. He actually could tell the different between the bad and goods ones, before he had no idea and had honestly hoped for the best. Though he actually didn’t know that you could use a bad potion ingredient, least until he had Theo and Blaise tutor him.

“Could be a Potions tutor yourself, Potter,” Theo had commented to him one night.

Harry had remembered looking up, surprise written all over his face.

Theo had to hold back a laugh at that, “don’t look so surprise. You actually know what you’re doing now. Not that I can say much considering that Snape was the Potions professor.”

“You know… I figured that Potions would be the one class I would fail at… Snape always thought so,” Harry had muttered.

Theo had rolled his eyes, “Snape also hates every Gryffindor that breathes near him. He wouldn’t know what to do if a Potions expert bit him on the backside.”

Harry had wound up laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair. Though he hadn’t been wrong about that. Snape definitely hated Gryffindors, though he apparently had been hated on more and he could never figure out why. Even Theo wasn’t sure what happened to the professor.

Theo had shrugged, “could have gotten caught with the rest of them… but everyone knows that there’s more of them out there. Just waiting to cause trouble like they did before Dumbledore finally did something.”

That did make Harry wonder, would every Death Eater finally be caught? Or was that something that the Wizarding World just hoped for. He knew there were Aurors and Hit Wizards that were doing that. But he couldn’t see himself doing that, he had too much violence in his life. It was finally starting to calm down and he definitely didn’t want a career full of it. His life had been exciting as it was.

Though he had recalled how much he had enjoyed being over Dumbledore’s Army when Umbridge refused to teach them anything besides reading a dull book. There was this sense of pride seeing his friends and witches and wizards from other houses succeeding. It was probably at that moment that reconfirmed on what he wanted to do.

So, when he had been called into Professor McGonagall’s office that year, he could remember the prideful smile she had. Though she had commented on where he had wanted to change careers and could understand.

That was when Harry had asked her on how she knew that she wanted to be a professor.

“At first I didn’t, I had been working at the Ministry of Magic,” she revealed.

Harry gapped at her, shocked.

“As much as it is entertaining to see you surprised, Mr. Potter. Perhaps I can finish my story,” she grinned.

Harry promptly closed his mouth before nodding.

“I had been offered a position within the DMLE and worked there for several years. I will admit that Hogwarts had left its mark and decided that someone else needed my help. So, I decided to send a letter off to the current Headmaster, which was Professor Dumbledore, if I would be applicable for the position. I had received a letter of acceptance several hours later. Now, Transfiguration may not be your calling as it was mine. Like yourself, I had also been selected as prefect. And I hope to see that you will rise to the position of Headboy as well. That will give the message that you are serious about this. That also means keeping your grades up, but I have no doubt in your abilities.”

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall,” Harry said.

She nodded, “Now concerning qualifications. I don’t think I need to remind you that you still need to take your NEWTs next year. You still require Exceeds Expectations in your core classes. Which include, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, and Charms. Though it won’t hurt for you to have the same for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Though I fully expect you to receive an Outstanding in Defense this year, taken that is the subject that you wish to be proficient in.”

“It is,” Harry confirmed.

She smiled, “then I will be glad to welcome a competent colleague. I will recommend that you ask for an apprenticeship. You obviously gained experience from last year or even ask Professor Flitwick about organizing a dueling club. Hopefully more successful than what we had four years ago.”

“I appreciate it, Professor,” Harry grinned at her.

“Do not disappoint me, Mr. Potter. But I believe that we can also discuss matters for next month. Miss Granger has already received my list that I want her to go over for the next Hogsmeade trip. As well as the Quidditch match that will be happening soon.”

Harry nodded, “I won’t professor. So, we already know the houses playing, then?”

“It will be Slytherin and Hufflepuff,” she confirmed. “Though I imagine that Professor Sprout will be disappointed in being flattened in this match.”

“Isn’t it too early to say?” Harry asked.

Minerva gave a thin smile, “Professor Snape may no longer be a professor here. But that does not mean that standards have slackened for his house. A lot of them will be graduating this year. But in all my years of teaching, I haven’t seen Hufflepuff win against Slytherin yet.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, he hadn’t realized that.

She handed him a roll of parchment.

“I want you to go over this with the rest of the Gryffindor Prefects. Make any changes you deem necessary and either turn it into me after class or the Headboy if you see him. I need this no later than the first week of December. But I expect to have another discussion with you soon if you’re determined to be a Professor.”

Harry took the parchment and placed it into his bag, he would look over it later.

“I won’t disappoint you,” he vowed.

“I hope not,” she commented.


	4. Trip Down the Street

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 4 (Trip Down the Street)**

Harry was literally counting down the days and time for when he would meet up with Blaise. It would be in one of Slughorn’s spare Potion labs. Though he favored the one closest to the Potions classroom. Though he saw Blaise was already there with a few books already opened. He had a cauldron beside him and saw the heat going. Looked like he was already working on a Potion.

A lot of times when they did these study sessions, they would give them to Professor Slughorn, and he would determine if he could use the potions or not. A lot of times they could be used for the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey could always need the additional potion supply.

“Hey Blaise,” Harry greeted.

The Slytherin gave him a small smile as he nodded his head in greeting. His head bowed down to look at his book.

“What are you working on?” Harry asked.

“Draught of Peace,” Blaise muttered as he added in the powdered moonstone.

Harry’s eyebrows rose, “that’s a fifth-year potion.”

Blaise nodded with a grin, “glad you remember. But Professor Slughorn needed some and figured you could use the additional practice.”

Harry took a seat beside him. He watched as the potion slowly turned purple. It would need to simmer until it turned pick.

“So, Madam Pomfrey needs it?” Harry asked.

“Something about where OWLs and NEWTS coming up,” Blaise confirmed.

Harry’s lips twitched at that; he honestly wasn’t surprised by that. Thankfully he wasn’t one of those that had needed it last year.

“Add the syrup,” Blaise said.

Harry nodded, sitting his bad down before grabbing the Syrup of Hellebore. He watched as the potion slowly turned turquoise. He let it simmer until it turned back into purple. While he was doing this, Blaise was shaking the powdered Porcupine Quills like mad.

He glanced over as Blaise added them until it turned red. He had a stirrer in his hand before dipping it into the cauldron. Stirring until it turned orange in color. He had more quills in his hands, not powdered this time. It was supposed to turn back into turquoise.

His eyes watched as it turned back into purple. Though extended his hand towards Harry.

Knowing the unsaid question as he handed over powdered Unicorn hair. They needed it to turn pink before stirring it until it turned back to red. Then it would simmer until turning back into purple. Though they would need more powdered moonstone to turn grey.

It would then turn back into orange. That’s when Blaise grabbed more of the powdered Porcupine Quills, since they were needed for the potion to turn white. He stirred it before lowering the heat and dropped the final seven drops of hellebore.

The potion was finally finished, it would need to be bottled and set to the side. They would give them to Professor Slughorn when he came by later to check on their progress.

“Not bad, Potter,” Blaise commented.

“You did most of the work,” Harry quipped.

Blaise snorted, “if you mean by making some of the ingredients into a more powdered texture, than sure. You didn’t explode the cauldron and I wouldn’t let someone incompetent help me.”

Harry had to admit, Blaise was telling the truth there. He may not care what house you were from most of the time. But he would have cursed you first before letting you touch one of his potions.

“I’ll give you that,” Harry allowed.

Blaise rolled his eyes, “you up for brewing Draught of Living Death?”

Harry stared at him shocked, “we’re not supposed to learn that until after holidays!”

Blaise gave him a blank look, “your point is?”

Harry shook his head, “are all of you Slytherins like that?”

Blaise just grinned at him, “I don’t know what you mean, Harry.”

Harry snorted before laughing.

“Long as I can question you as we brew it.”

Blaise shrugged, “then grab me twenty Valerian Roots, Sloth Brain, Sopophorous Bean, Wormwood, Asphodel, and Dragon Horn.”

Harry went over to the potion cabinets and grabbed the necessary ingredients.

Blaise already had a new cauldron out and added water to it, waiting for it to bubble slowly.

“What can you tell me about a Slytherin named Akylas?” Harry asked as he handed him four of the Valerian Roots.

Blaise frowned, “the fifth year?”

“Fifth year? I didn’t realize he was a year younger than us…” Harry remarked as he divided the Sloth’s brain into quarters.

“Tell me more about him. The name sounds familiar,” Blaise commented as he took the divided Sloth’s brain from Harry.

“I just know that he doesn’t really eat in the Great Hall and probably is in the library a lot. Almost cursed me for interrupting his studying. Though helped with learning how to cast nonverbal,” Harry said.

Blaise was keeping a close eye on the cauldron so that it didn’t boil over before stirring the cauldron clockwise for five minutes. That was before lowering the heat and stirring counterclockwise.

“Could say he is more of a loner, even in Slytherin. Doesn’t really associate any of us and works by himself. I’ve seen him pack up his stuff when he notices that someone enters the Common Room. I imagine there isn’t a time that he isn’t in the library to be honest,” Blaise revealed.

While Blaise was talking, Harry added six more of the Valerian Roots. Though Blaise grabbed the knife to crush the Sopophorous bean that they needed.

“Says to cut? Why would you crush it?” Harry asked.

Blaise smirked, “releases more juice and it needs as much juice as possible. Though you learn a thing or two when your mother is a famous potioneer.”

“So, Akylas doesn’t have any friends or any that associate with him?” Harry asked.

“Nope. Prefers to be on his own and don’t like to associate with anyone. Unless you’re a professor, because that is a requirement and there is no way he can avoid it. He is the definition of closed off when you think of a Slytherin. Though I could have easily shown you nonverbal casting if you just asked,” Blaise said.

Harry blushed, “That is a bit hard to believe that he doesn’t at least associate with at least someone. I didn’t think to ask, and Hermione had given me enough grief for not learning it as fast as her.”

“Well… Granger is bit of a genius when it comes to spells and casting. You’re not going to learn to cast nonverbally the same way she does. So, how did you learn?” Blaise asked, a curious tone in his voice.

Harry dropped seven drops of wormwood as he explained.

“Made me angry, kept yelling at me to curse him. Didn’t realize I did it until he said something.”

Blaise nodded as he stirred the cauldron clockwise ten times.

“Anger is certainly a good way to start. Though you can’t rely on anger every time. It becomes easier the more you do it. Though it certainly is better to cast nonverbal than verbal.”

Harry glanced in the cauldron and noticed it looked like a black melted wax. Seven square pieces of asphodel petals were then added before stirring anti-clockwise ten times.

“Thanks for that, Blaise. Though I noticed something, why doesn’t he have a bag? If he’s in fifth year, he definitely would need it.” Harry asked.

Blaise’s hand froze before dropping the powdered Dragon Horn. He had been crushing it as Harry was adding the asphodel petals.

“You didn’t ask him that, did you?” Blaise asked, taking the cauldron off the heat. It was complete now. It would just need to be bottled.

Harry’s guilty look was all the answer he needed.

“You foolish ass Gryffindor…” Blaise muttered.

“How is that any different than my life?” Harry demanded.

“Because you have no idea about his life and why that may have insulted him. He doesn’t know about your life!” Blaise retorted.

“Why is not having a bag such a big deal?” Harry asked, his voice softer.

Blaise sighed, “you’ll have to get that answer from him. But I doubt he will tell you.”

Harry frowned, “I kind of assumed that with the way he stormed out. I doubt he will ever want to talk to me again.”

Blaise looked thoughtful, “Slytherins can hold a grudge sometimes. I wouldn’t try talking to him for a while though, that’s if you want to try to talk to him. Providing you can find him; he can be quite difficult to locate at best of times. Do you want help with nonverbal casting later? It can’t be tonight since I only have time for these potions today.”

“Prefect duty?” Harry guessed.

Blaise nodded.

Harry let out a loud sigh, “I’m honestly not surprised, and I had planned on doing that. Thought about asking Hermione about asking what type of bag to get him. Though I definitely could use the extra help, especially after all you’ve done for me.”

Blaise laughed, “well… you helped me with Defense. And you’re not as intolerable as most make you out to be. For a Gryffindor… that is. Though I would look into dragon hide, they have the most protection not to count all the protection spells. Its very durable and likely to last a while. If you get a bad reaction, that is all on you.”

Harry nodded, suddenly excited about this. He wasn’t sure where the sudden idea to get a bag for Akylas came from. He knew he would have appreciated someone doing the same for him. He had only gotten a bag because Percy had commented he would need one. Especially when it came to carrying around his books and assignments. And he did respect Percy, his brother probably didn’t most times. But he knew that he did have the best of intentions, even if he wasn’t related to him. Though he was glad he took his advice, because he definitely had needed it. He couldn’t see himself not having one and having to struggle without one. Though it had been a few years before he got one.

He didn’t know what he would do without one last year. That had been his OWLs year, so he didn’t know how Akylas was managing without one. He had even ripped his several times but there were only so many times you could cast a Mending Charm on it. He eventually had to buy a replacement. Maybe he should also look into getting himself another bag, this time with dragon hide. He knew that his list required Dragon Hide gloves, but he hadn’t thought about the reason why. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the bag advertised when he was last in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley.

Then it hit him… Hogsmeade sold bags. They had a Hogsmeade trip coming up very soon. It was supposed to be later in December, but before the holidays. But the professor had decided to move the date up. Something about a Christmas Party that one of the professors was doing, Harry really wasn’t paying attention to Hermione’s words. She probably would wind up lecturing him about it later. Though he could always ask her on who’s Christmas Party it was for, he couldn’t recall a professor throwing one before.

Though he had a strong suspicion on which professor it actually was, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. Cause that meant he probably was required to attend. Just like he knew Hermione would probably talk to him about it. He knew Blaise wouldn’t, he hated those blasted meetings as much as he did. Though he only had the excuse of prefect duties, which didn’t help him all the time.

That didn’t count the second Quidditch match that was approaching fast. Of course, Harry didn’t plan on actually going to it. He wasn’t Slytherin or Hufflepuff, so he had no need to attend. Though he didn’t need to give Professor McGonagall the list back until December. Unless that was the list for Hogsmeade, since it had been moved ahead of schedule, but it needed to be done and soon.

He had been waiting to go over the list with Hermione. They always compared notes before making the final draft. That was before they would communicate with the other prefects. They had already talked to the fifth year Gryffindor prefects. The only ones that they needed to talk to were the seventh year prefects. After that, it would need to either be turned into Professor McGonagall or the Headboy or Headgirl.

The other houses would be doing the same. No doubt that Blaise was doing the same or had already done it. But usually they didn’t really talk about prefect duties. Though there had been times that Harry and Blaise had been paired together on patrols. They tended to like to switch up the prefects from other houses, something about keeping rivalries down as much as they could.

But Harry did need to talk to Hermione and it wasn’t about the prefect duties they had. He wanted her opinion and what she thought of Blaise’s suggestion for a Dragon hide bag.

* * *

Harry sat in front of Hermione, hoping to get some of her help.

“You want to get him a bag?” she repeated.

Harry blushed.

“Is there a reason for it? Is it an apology for the last time you spoke?” she wanted to know.

“Can’t I just feel bad that he needs it?” Harry said.

Hermione sighed, “it’s more than that. Is there something you’re not telling?”

“Can’t you just trust me on this?” Harry asked.

Hermione stared at her friend for a moment, there was something that Harry wasn’t telling her.

“Fine… what do you want me to help with?” Hermione asked.

“Is there a shop in Hogsmeade that may sell bags?” Harry asked.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, “well… you can take a look at Tomes and Scrolls. I often go there for books and they do sell bags. I have even bought one there myself.”

“Would there be any made with Dragon Hide?” Harry questioned.

“Dragon hide? Where would you think to buy one with that? Can be expensive,” Hermione asked.

“Blaise mentioned it, and mine happens to be made of it. It was a gift from Charlie, least from what Percy said.”

Harry sighed, maybe it would be better to ask someone else. Hermione was obviously not going to be any help with this. Beside the recommendation of one store, he would definitely have to check it out. Perhaps maybe he needed to ask Blaise or someone else for help.

“I think I can figure it out…” Harry said.

Hermione was a little surprised by that, “umm… sure…”

“Did you get the list done for the trip next weekend?” Harry asked instead.

Hermione nodded, “I sent it over to McGonagall this morning. I imagine she’ll go over it in the meeting later today.”

Harry nodded as he took another bite from his sandwich. Then he looked up, he saw someone very familiar leaving the Great Hall.

“Be back later,” Harry muttered before chasing after them. Though he waved at Dean as he passed him by the door.

“Blaise!” Harry shouted.

The Italian wizard turned in surprise.

“Harry? I didn’t expect to see you till the Prefect meeting,” he commented.

“Needed to talk to you before then,” Harry said.

Blaise smirked, “and that couldn’t wait until after the meeting?”

Harry blushed; he hadn’t thought about that.

Blaise laughed, Gryffindors were so easy to rile up.

“Alright… so what is so damn important that you needed to stop me?”

“Is Tomes and Scrolls the only store in Hogsmeade you can buy bags at?” Harry asked.

Blaise snorted, “went to ask Granger, didn’t you? And you didn’t think about this when we were studying?”

Harry’s face went even redder in embarrassment, “if I said yes… would that save me from further embarrassment?”

Blaise grinned, “not a chance!”

Harry groaned at that.

“Now… I believe you asked me about a possible shop in Hogsmeade?”

Harry nodded.

“Don’t go to Tomes and Scrolls,” Blaise warned.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, “why not? Is there a problem with that shop?”

“There is if you want to put a target on Akylas’ back,” Blaise crossed his arms.

“Target?” Harry asked.

“What happened when you got a bag in your third year?” Blaise questioned him.

“A lot of students tried to—” Harry stopped himself. “You think someone may try to curse him?”

“Well… he’s a Slytherin, that automatically puts a target on us. But a student that most don’t know about and those that at least recognize him know he didn’t have a bag. Tomes and Scrolls are known for their new attire. Not just books, but bags go with that as well. Just like you… its going to happen, mark my words,” Blaise explained.

“You have a suggestion? You already mentioned having it made of Dragon Hide,” Harry said.

“You ever hear of Dervish and Banges?” Blaise asked.

“Seen it in passing, but I’ve never been inside,” Harry asked.

“Just check it out. But they are known for making their bags look old and worn. It will still place a target, but not as much as a new bag would. Just make sure you got protection against severing hexes,” Blaise warned.

Harry frowned; he had remembered that. It was horrible having to pick up falling books, parchment, broken quills, and broken ink wells… Having the new bag from Charlie was a life saver for him. He definitely would need to take a look into Dervish and Banges and see what they had. But first he would need to wait for the trip to Hogsmeade.

“Want me to tell you Akylas’ response if I catch it?” Blaise teased.

Harry blushed again, he wasn’t sure if Blaise was trying to insinuate something or not…

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Blaise grinned at him.

“Why do I associate with Slytherins?” Harry bemoaned.

“Because we amuse you,” Blaise quipped.

Harry snorted, he seriously doubted that.

“Meet me at the carriages next weekend. I don’t trust you getting the right school bag so that its kept inconspicuous,” Blaise commented.

Harry didn’t take the comment as an insult. When it came to be getting this for another Slytherin, he figured Blaise probably would know best. Nobody knew a Slytherin better than a Slytherin.

Harry nodded, “I’ll see you at the meeting later?”

Blaise nodded before continuing wherever he was going in the first place. He would have guessed either the dungeons or the library. But he didn’t look to see which it was. He had a meeting he needed to get ready for.

* * *

“Harry? Are you coming?” Hermione called out. She was wearing a cloak over her Gryffindor robes along with a pair of gloves on her hands. She was heading towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. She had been one of those cleared for going, not that it was surprising.

Harry looked over at Hermione, it was still pretty early. He honestly could have walked to Hogsmeade and trek through the snow. He honestly didn’t mind the cold as much, kind of didn’t when you lived with the Dursleys. Though his cloak didn’t provide much warmth, it was a bit worn and tore. But at least it wasn’t in shreds yet. He was still wearing his Gryffindor robes, would never wear Dudley’s castaways if he could help it. Though he would never be caught dead in his robes there, considering that they hated anything relating to magic.

He needed another cloak soon, but that may have to wait until he went by Gringotts. Far as he knew, Hogsmeade didn’t have a shop where you could buy cloaks. In Diagon Alley, he knew he could stop by Madam Malkins to order another cloak. But that meant he needed to get through the rest of the year and another summer at the Dursleys before he turned seventeen.

But it wasn’t a matter of galleons, he still had plenty from when he stopped at Gringotts back in August before he went to Hogwarts. So, he doubted he would care on the cost what the bag would cost, it would be worth it. But it wasn’t Hermione he had planned on accompanying to Hogsmeade, like he usually did. Usually they would go to the Three Broomsticks and drink Butterbeer. Dean, Seamus, and Neville would meet them later. He may not have been best friends with those three like Hermione. But that didn’t mean they weren’t his friends and he didn’t talk to them.

But he was supposed to meet Blaise here. He looked up at Hermione shook his head.

“I got something to do,” he explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him before nodding. This was obviously him going to get that supposed bag. She didn’t quite understand on why her best friend wanted to do it. But she was going to support him no matter what.

She waved bye before getting into the carriage with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Harry watched as it pulled off and then turned his attention back to the castle. It could have been five or ten minutes before he finally saw Blaise.

“Merlin… since when was the last time you last bought your cloak!?” Blaise outburst once he was close enough.

Harry blushed at that but didn’t provide an answer.

Blaise rolled his eyes, “obviously its been a while. After this, we are getting you a new cloak and I will not hear any protests.”

Harry had just been about to protest but promptly snapped his jaw shut. It wouldn’t have done any good to argue against him. For one, against Blaise… he knew he would lose and would be even more embarrassed. For another, he was a Slytherin and he knew that he would hold it against him. Most likely as a tool for ammunition to tease him further.

“You’re learning,” Blaise commented.

Harry grumbled under his breath but climbed into the last carriage that was left. Everyone else was already at Hogsmeade that had planned on going. If there were any stranglers that didn’t make the carriages, they would have to walk to the village. Though personally Harry didn’t mind if he had to walk instead of riding by the carriages. He didn’t know if Blaise would mind it though. He personally was relieved that Blaise had insisted that he meet him by the carriages. He didn’t know where this Dervish shop was to begin with. He did recall seeing it, but that didn’t mean he knew where the shop was actually located.

They were at the beginning of the village when the carriage stopped.

“So, where is this place?” Harry asked.

“At the end of High Street,” Blaise responded. “But we’re making a stop before that.”

Harry groaned at that, “what shop? I didn’t think that Hogsmeade had a clothing shop.”

“Then you obviously don’t pay attention to much, then. Its one of the first few shops we’ll pass by,” Blaise remarked.

“What’s it called?” Harry asked, stepping beside Blaise.

“Gladrags Wizardwear. It is a very well-known clothing store. I like to shop there occasionally. They also have a location in London and Paris.”

Harry nodded, though he felt like he should be dreading this visit. No matter how short it may be.

“You’ve been to Paris?” Harry asked.

“Among other places,” Blaise confirmed, but didn’t elaborate further.

When they came to the exact shop, Harry had thought it looked like a little quaint shop. Natural light was coming in through the windows. You could see several things that were being advertised through the window. There were a few cloaks and a dress from what he could see.

Blaise reached for the door and opened it.

Harry followed behind and noticed it was a lot bigger than the inside. No matter that he had been seeing magic ever since he was eleven years old. And he had witnessed the wizarding tent that was used when he went to the World Quidditch Cup. But he was still wowed by what was in the shop.

Harry turned around to look at everything. The whole store was covered in an assortment of attire. Cloaks, robes, formal attire, shoes. They even had cuffs, even those that looked a bit more eccentric. They even had every color and style imaginable.

Then something caught his eye.

“Buttons?” Harry looked over at Blaise.

Blaise smirked, “just in case someone wanted their robes and cloaks more personalized.”

Harry rolled his eyes; he couldn’t understand why a button would matter.

“Come on, you need cloaks not any of these fancy robes,” Blaise commented.

“Yeah… that’s more for you,” Harry mumbled.

Blaise laughed, “you wouldn’t be wrong.”

Harry glanced around at everything before looking back at Blaise.

“Red?” Blaise joked, showing a red cloak at him.

Harry blanched at that.

“Oh, too much red? Thought a Gryffindor like you wouldn’t mind,” Blaise teased.

Harry glared at him.

Blaise snickered, “obviously you need one in black. But surely you need more than just one.”

Harry looked like a deer in headlights.

Blaise snorted, “obviously… I will be the one to pick them out.”

Harry gave him an embarrassed grin.

“Obviously, red isn’t a color for you. Given how much you are surrounded by red, I am not surprised by that. Though green should be alright.”

Harry looked wary at that.

“Surely you are not scared of Slytherin colors,” Blaise grinned at him.

Harry spluttered, “no!”

“Would think not, they are the color of your eyes,” Blaise pointed out.

Harry looked at Blaise stunned, “you know the color of my eyes!?”

Blaise’s lips twitched, “not hard to notice if you get close enough. Though it would bring out your eyes.”

“You’re not just saying that, just to say that, are you?” Harry wanted to know.

“But that would be telling,” Blaise laughed.

Harry groaned, “fine… so obviously I’m getting black and emerald. Can we go now?”

“Nope, you need at least one more,” Blaise said.

“Three!?”

“Perhaps grey,” Blaise suggested as he held out the cloak.

Harry blew out a harsh breath, “fine… whatever!”

“Glad you finally agree, come on, Harry.”

Harry dragged himself over to the counter though he was a bit surprised at the cost. 63 galleons for three cloaks? He could see it being closer to thirty or forty galleons, it did seem a bit steep of a price. But he still paid for it, though it was nice that they included an extendable bag with it.

“Sixty-three galleons?” Harry asked Blaise once they exited the shop.

“That is actually not a bad price for three high quality cloaks,” Blaise remarked. “Didn’t you read what is included on them?”

“Umm… no?” Harry said, as if it was more of a question than answer.

Blaise shook his head, “there is a reason why their cloaks are sought after and have three shops open. They are equipped with warming charms, water resistant, sizing charms. They also have charms against minor hexes and curses. They are not your typical usual winter cloaks. I’m surprised that you didn’t pay more, though that could be more to your titles.”

Harry snorted, “of course…”

Blaise didn’t make a comment to that but kept walking. They had already passed by Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks. That reminded him, maybe he could stop by Three Broomsticks later to get a Butterbeer. It definitely would help warm up from the cold and they still had to make their way to the end of High Street.

By the time they finally came to the shop, he saw that the post office was right opposite of the shop. The shop had two circular sized windows with the door in between them.

Though the first thing that Harry noticed was the shop was much more cluttered than Gladrags Wizardwear. Least in that shop it seemed to have a pattern to how it was organized. Though he noticed there was a lot of musical instruments.

“What are they doing with the instruments?” Harry asked.

“Repairing and selling them. They have a bit of everything,” Blaise replied.

Harry followed him as Blaise seemed to know where he was going. How he knew where to go in this clutter was amazing.

“Blaise, nice to see you again. Are you here for your Moleskin pouch?” a man came up to them, most likely the shopkeeper.

“Giles,” Blaise greeted. “Among other things.”

“You are friends with Harry Potter,” the shopkeeper noted.

“And perhaps you can keep that on the downlow,” Harry muttered.

“Of course, what can I help you with?” Giles asked.

“Need one of your custom-made school bags, very inconspicuous, of course,” Blaise said.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“Dragon skin with protection pockets for bottles of ink, lightening and extension charms. Made for a fifth-year student, the usual protection charms as well.”

Giles nodded, “you know this won’t be cheap.”

“Do what you need to,” Blaise commented.

“Marked on the front?” Giles asked.

Blaise nodded, “A, P, V.”

“It’ll be 87 galleons,” Giles replied as he marked everything on a piece of parchment.

Harry frowned; he hadn’t expected it to be more than the cloaks considering on how much protection was on them. Maybe he could ask Blaise on what exactly was going to be on that satchel or bag.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter. I assume you prefer Owl Order or pick up?”

“Owl order,” Blaise cut in.

“You have a name?” Giles asked.

Harry looked over at Blaise in confusion, he only knew his first name.

“Akylas Vaughan,” Blaise answered for him.

“I will send it in, could have it done within a day. And Blaise, here is your Moleskin pouch,” Giles handed Blaise a package.

“Appreciate it, Giles.”

“Likewise.”

Harry looked back and forth between the shopkeeper and Blaise. Then quickly followed him out the door.

“Vaughan?” Harry asked.

Blaise sighed, “that should have been told to you from Akylas, not me. But its unavoidable in this case and you wouldn’t have known what to ask.”

“Okay… so what is being added to this bag?” Harry asked.

“It’s going to be dragon hide, most likely tan. They have a way of making it look worn and tan does that the best. It’ll have two external pockets that will provide additional protection for bottles of ink. Those pockets are specifically for bottles of ink. It will prevent any spills over books and parchment. It will automatically come with adjustable straps. You have to ask for lightening charms, otherwise they won’t add it. Extension charms are a necessary depending on how many books you are carrying. As much as I know about Akylas, the extension charms will be necessary. They will be adding protection charms against most hexes and curses. Which includes the severing hex, which is the most common form of vengeance against a Slytherin. Many have a personal spite with any Slytherin they meet,” Blaise explained.

“So, what about those letters?” Harry asked.

“His initials,” Blaise revealed. “You will have to find out what they mean by yourself. I wouldn’t let him know that you know his last name quite yet. Let him tell you himself.”

Harry sighed; he knew he would never get an answer from Blaise. He would have to figure this out by himself.

“I know and I wasn’t going to ask. But won’t he know if his last name will be on it?”

Blaise gave him a disbelieving look.

“I know when I’m going to lose against you!” Harry defended himself.

Blaise laughed, “least you are learning. But the last name is for the owl, the package will only hold his first name. You up for a Butterbeer?”

“Best idea you’ve had all day,” Harry laughed. Good thing that the Three Broomsticks wasn’t that far away from Dervish and Banges.

“And maybe you could remember to throw out your old cloak and actually use the ones you got,” Blaise threw a smirk at him.

Harry glared at his back before entering the Three Broomsticks.


	5. Another Meeting

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 5 (Another Meeting)**

If Blaise hadn’t confirmed that Akylas actually did get the bag, Harry wouldn’t have known about it.

The Slytherin had been retelling the tale about it, he had never seen Akylas in such a state of shock. But apparently Blaise knew some of the places that Akylas liked to frequent, because he made sure he was there when he got it.

Harry wasn’t sure if Blaise actually said anything to imply that Harry had gotten it for him. But you never know with Blaise. But he at least figured that Akylas was intelligent enough to clue it together. Though he wasn’t sure if he wanted Akylas to know that he got it for him or not. He couldn’t see him making a big deal out of it. But he didn’t know him that well either and it wasn’t like he came right up to him for any reason. They still hadn’t spoken since that day in the library and the abandoned classroom.

Though true to Blaise’s word, he had helped him practice with nonverbal casting. Which he was starting to get a lot better at. Least he didn’t have to worry about needing anger just to do it. And for once, Professor McGonagall didn’t have to give him this disapproving glance. She had even awarded points for dedicated study. Though it was a bit satisfying to cast a silencing charm on Blaise nonverbal.

Though he didn’t take much note of when the next match was approaching, which could be any day now. He had finished with helping organize it, so there wasn’t a point in attending. Though he probably could find out later on who won. Quidditch matches were always a hot topic at Hogwarts. Though he could imagine that Hufflepuff would lose by a wide margin. 

Even after knowing that Akylas got the bag, he swore he could feel someone’s eyes on him. Though he didn’t notice anything every time he looked, but the feeling didn’t fade. It got to the point where Harry assumed that he was imagining all of it. By there was some part that wondered if it was Akylas that was watching him. But he figured he would recognize the Slytherin on sight, but he still hadn’t seen him. Perhaps he should ask Blaise about his hiding spots.

And then he was stunned at what he saw when walking through an abandoned corridor in the castle. He had wanted space away from everything and Hermione was already starting to nag him about Slughorn’s Christmas Party. Apparently, she made sure it was on a day he could be there. He didn’t know if he wanted to curse his best friend for that one. Apparently, Dean and Seamus found it humorous. Course they would, they didn’t have to go to those stupid Slug Club meetings, and he was already dreading the party. He wondered if Blaise actually managed to get out of it, knowing Hermione, probably not. She may not be as good of friends with Blaise as he was, but she could be pretty determined.

Just from the sight alone, it made Harry withdraw his wand in an instant. He knew exactly who the two students were. He quickly cast a shield charm over one of them. Obviously the one who was being attacked. This wasn’t no civil squabble, more like house rivalry. 

The hex rebounded and hit the assailant and an ugly cut gashed at his skin.

Harry could feel a smirk straining against his face. He honestly thought it served him right. Maybe it was the prefect in him, but he wasn’t going to let another student get hurt. Though he probably was even more defensive considering who the other student was.

It was Akylas, the same person that had been on Harry’s mind. Though it looked like the hex was most likely a severing charm.

Harry hated that Blaise had been right and he did recognize the Gryffindor. They were a year above him and was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He wouldn’t be for long if he had anything to do with it. He would love to see the look on his face when that happened too.

The seventh year held his hand to the gash, “so, famous Potter is now protecting Slytherins!”

Harry ignored the insult and helped Akylas up to his feet. He wondered if he had gotten thrown back by a curse. If anything, that just made him even more irritated. He made sure that Akylas was shielded behind him. 

“Forgot about to speak, huh, Potter!” the Gryffindor took a step towards them.

Harry had his wand aimed at his face, “if I need to, yes! But unless you want to be cursed again. I wouldn’t take another step if I were you,” Harry hissed.

“For protecting a nobody like him,” the older Gryffindor laughed.

Harry caught the wince from Akylas out of the corner of his eye. Did Akylas believe that about himself? Could that be another sensitive topic that Blaise and Hermione had mentioned? It was hard to tell when he didn’t really know anything about the Slytherin.

“The only nobody is you, McLaggen! Preying after students younger than you and in other houses!” Harry growled.

“You can’t tell me that you don’t despise Slytherins, Potter,” McLaggen narrowed his eyes.

“I actually don’t mind Slytherins. I’m friends with several of them and don’t forget how Blaise put you on your arse for daring to try to curse him,” Harry retorted, it was satisfying to see the glower on the Gryffindor.

“He’s not worth attacking anyways,” he muttered.

“That isn’t the point! But I think Gryffindor can lose fifty points for attack on another student and for you to make a trip to Professor McGonagall. I believe she will be quite interested in knowing that one of her students attacked a wizard from another house,” Harry smirked.

“There’s no way you would make Gryffindor lose!” he outburst.

“You’d be surprised how much I don’t care about house points. For all I care, Gryffindor can earn last place,” Harry replied.

McLaggen glared, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you went the same way as your parents.”

Harry’s grip on his wand tightened, though he noticed Akylas shifting in the corner of his eye. Trust McLaggen to bring up the death of his parents. He didn’t relax until McLaggen left down the corridor. Though he noticed something hitting the shield he still had up and then someone falling.

Harry shook his head, trust the upper year to still try to curse one of them. He didn’t turn his attention to Akylas yet, he needed to send Professor McGonagall a message. Couldn’t be by owl, this was too urgent. And perhaps maybe he should wait to revive McLaggen then. No doubt it was a Stunner.

He decided to send it by Patronus, she needed to know that an upper year in Gryffindor had tried to attack another student. When he turned to look at Akylas, it was the first time he had seen him unguarded.

It was kind of a surprised or awed look. Though Harry would say it was more surprised, there was no way that Akylas would be looking at him in awe. But why hadn’t he left by now, he figured that Akylas still hated him for their last conversation.

“Do you know why he attacked you?” Harry decided to ask.

Akylas got more of his guard back, his Slytherin mask no doubt.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he replied.

“And that has nothing to do with that you’re a Slytherin?” Harry asked.

Harry instantly saw that Akylas went on the defensive. It reminded him of the first time he had talked to Blaise and Theo. But it needed to be said.

“Of course, you’re like all those brawn ass Gryffindors!” Akylas snapped.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “don’t be getting an assumption of me before you actually know me!”

“Oh, so that’s better than what you just did!”

“If you had let me finish…” Harry growled.

Akylas rolled his eyes, “fine… finish what whatever you were trying to say.”

“Slytherin is known to be targets for other houses. Just like Gryffindor is as well. If you knew McLaggen went after you because you’re a Slytherin, that will help me. Which in turn, will help Professor McGonagall, especially concerning what his punishment will be,” Harry explained.

Akylas’ posture slackened some, the tension slowly easing from his body. So, Akylas did assume that he probably had something against him for his house. He would need to remember that. What did Slytherins think of him to begin with?

“Plus, I would be a hypocrite if I was against Slytherins,” Harry grinned.

Akylas raised an eyebrow, “why is that?”

“Two of my best mates are from Slytherin. Theo and Blaise. Though I talk more to Blaise than Theo, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Rather read a book most times anyways, when he’s not helping me study,” Harry shrugged.

“You know Blaise…?” Akylas said, almost like it was a question. Though the disbelief was showing through.

“Considering he just forced three cloaks on me, yeah… Though I could do without his snarky comments most days,” Harry grumbled.

Akylas shook his head, “just didn’t…”

“Didn’t expect that I will willingly spend time with Slytherins and actually enjoy their company?” Harry crossed his arms.

For the first time, Harry honestly thought he saw an embarrassed flush cross Akylas cheeks. He didn’t think Akylas ever got embarrassed. He wondered if that meant he was getting to him?

“Always thought you hated anyone that was a snake.”

“I asked you for help, didn’t I?” Harry pointed out. 

Akylas frowned, he obviously had remembered that.

“Why did you get me a bag?” the Slytherin decided to ask.

Harry blushed, “you didn’t have one and it seemed like a sensitive topic. I remembered what it was like in my fifth year. I don’t even know how you managed this far without one. Just like I remember what it was like to not have one and had to depend on myself. How did you know it was me?”

Akylas was stunned by the answer, like he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He wasn’t used to being thought of. Though he had assumed that Potter wouldn’t have thought of it. He had recalled being cold to him, he hadn’t wanted to talk about it.

“I doubt that famous Harry Potter ever had to go without much,” Akylas said, with more bite than he had intended.

Harry’s eyes narrowed at him, “don’t presume anything about me. Just like I wouldn’t presume anything about you. You wouldn’t know the first thing about my life. Is it so bad that I wanted to do something nice?”

Harry’s response made Akylas almost take a step back. It wasn’t something he had expected to hear from him. Was there more to him? He had always heard about Harry Potter being a brash Gryffindor and hated Slytherins. There was obviously something missing to him. Something that rumor and stories didn’t cover. But it didn’t make sense that he would go out and buy him a bag, one that probably cost a lot of galleons.

“Nobody ever does anything nice because they want to. There is always some catch to it, usually because they want something out of it,” Akylas commented.

“Then you obviously never got to know a Gryffindor. And I’m not talking about those that are prejudice against Slytherins. We’re not all like McLaggen. Just because we do something, doesn’t mean we want something in return,” Harry pointed out.

Akylas looked at him in disbelief, obviously he didn’t believe on what he was saying.

“Fine… say I believe you. Why didn’t the bag rip when a severing hex hit it?” Akylas said.

“Blaise had recommended I ask for some protection charms to be added just in case someone wanted to sabotage it. I can recall enough of someone splitting my bag just because I’m famous Harry Potter and a Gryffindor to boot. I know better not to have some type of protection against most minor hexes and curses.”

“And the points?” he asked.

Harry shrugged, “I honestly don’t think I really cared about Gryffindor winning the cup since my first year.”

“Now why don’t I believe that? You’re the Gryffindor Seeker,” he pointed out.

Harry grinned, “didn’t think you knew I even played Quidditch. I think it started my first year when Slytherin should have won the House Cup but apparently Dumbledore never believed in playing fair.”

Akylas frowned, “I heard about that, though nobody really wanted to explain on what happened.”

“I’ll give you the short version and perhaps later I may tell you more about it. I had helped a friend but had to stay out late to do it. Doing so, got one-hundred and fifty points taken from Gryffindor. The entire house had shunned us because of it. Placing the blame that we were the reason why Slytherin would win. Though I later found out that Voldemort wasn’t actually dead, he was on the back of Quirrell’s head. Since Dumbledore placed the Sorcerer’s Stone in Hogwarts. We heard something about him going to steal it and since none of the professors would believe us, we went after it. We basically got rewarded points for breaking school rules and Dumbledore on purpose put Gryffindor in the lead. The Cup should have gone to Slytherin, but Gryffindor got it instead. That was when my house had stopped shunning me. All because of stupid points… That didn’t stop them from doing it again my second and fourth year…”

“Maybe… I underestimated you a bit,” Akylas commented, as if it was hard for him to say.

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Harry said softly.

Akylas jerked, as if he had been hit. Why did Potter seem to remind him of himself? He knew about the part of how his parents died, everyone did. What was he missing? But to ask, was like an invitation to talk about himself. That was something he didn’t want to do. Though he didn’t really know much about Dumbledore, but he had seen some things to imply that would be something he would do. He had been there when Potter’s name had gone into the Goblet of Fire. Well… not exactly there, he wasn’t going to be in a crowded room for some stupid tournament. But the rumors had been all over the school, it was impossible to not hear about it. He didn’t even go to the tasks, but that wasn’t surprising for him. He had figured that Potter wouldn’t participate. But when he did, he assumed that being famous for his parents’ death wasn’t enough for him. Could he be wrong? He obviously had been wrong about Potter on some things already, what else could he be wrong about? What didn’t he know about Potter? And did he really want to know? There were so many questions he had and didn’t know if he wanted to have the answers to them.

“I still don’t understand why you would still send me the bag. But why not let him curse me?” Akylas asked.

Harry sighed, “probably the same reason why I wouldn’t let anyone curse Blaise or Theo.”

Akylas scrunched his eyebrows together, “you don’t even know me, Potter.”

“Are you going to let me?” Harry asked.

“Let you what?” Akylas asked, confused.

“Know you.”

Akylas went silent and Harry didn’t know if he just screwed up big time… again…

“I don’t know…”


	6. Secrets Unveiled

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 6 (Secrets Unveiled)**

Professor McGonagall wound up conjuring a stretcher and levitated Cormac McLaggen onto it before levitating it, to take him to the Hospital Wing. It was on the way that she wanted to know exactly what happened. Considering that the message in the Patronus had only said that a student had been attacked. So, it was obvious that she wanted some answers.

That was when Harry began to explain on how he had been walking through that corridor before coming across Akylas. The Slytherin was currently trailing behind them, since Professor McGonagall had commented that he better go to the Hospital Wing too.

Harry had been expecting Akylas to protest against that. But he only nodded and was silent the entire trek there. Harry had a feeling that Akylas was probably listening to his and Professor McGonagall’s conversation. Maybe curious on what he would say to his Head of House and Deputy Headmistress. That maybe he would try to place some hidden place on Slytherin.

He then started to explain that once he saw another Gryffindor had their wand against Akylas, he had automatically reacted and cast a shield. Harry didn’t go into much detail on what McLaggen had actually said. Only that his suspicions of McLaggen attacking Akylas based on him being a Slytherin was true. He told her of the punishment that he had done with the loss of points and telling McLaggen to meet with her later. He just didn’t expect a stunner shot at them after that.

“You should be proud of yourself, Mr. Potter, for trusting your instincts. Do you have proof to collaborate this tale?” her eyes flickered over to Akylas.

Harry nodded, “Akylas, of course, can vouch for the tale. Though you’ll probably find a severing charm and stunner on McLaggen’s wand. I have my memories as well.”

“Very well. You did well on protecting your fellow students. I will investigate this matter further and will speak to Mr. Vaughan to get his side of the story. I will let the loss of points stay unless I have deemed it otherwise. And I will see on what punishment that Mr. McLaggen has warranted. Though I will keep in mind of your suggestion of revoking Quidditch privileges. You may go and I shall take over from here,” Minerva said.

That was when Madam Pomfrey came into view.

“Minerva, what is it this time? What did Mr. Potter do this time?”

Harry blushed at that, so maybe he got sent to the Hospital Wing a lot…

“He’s not the one hurt this time, Poppy, though it seems that one of my Gryffindors decided to attack a fellow student. Was hoping you would look over them. Though Mr. McLaggen apparently got hit with his own severing hex and stunner. Though I did not see any injuries on Mr. Vaughan,” Professor McGonagall said.

“Of course, Minerva, I can heal it no problem. Though it may leave a scar in its place for Mr. McLaggen. For Mr. Vaughan, I can cast a diagnostic scan and can check for any recent injuries. Alright young man, on the bed, you won’t feel a thing.”

She cast a nonverbal spell and then a parchment appeared before her; it obviously was very short. She studied it for only a moment before turning to face Minerva.

“Well… I see no reason for Mr. Vaughan to stay. He’s in perfect health and I hope you keep it that way, young man,” Madam Pomfrey said.

Akylas nodded before sliding off the bed and hurrying out of the Hospital Wing.

Minerva nodded, “I will leave you to it. Let me know before you release Mr. McLaggen.”

“Of course, Minerva.”

* * *

Of course, it was later that Harry would find out that the seven-year Gryffindor had been removed from the Quidditch team. He honestly thought he was going to curse him for it. The Gryffindor certainly didn’t have any qualms of cursing a Slytherin that was two years his junior. Though he was quite curious on exactly what Professor McGonagall had said to him. But she hadn’t said a word, only that she had dealt with his punishment and complimented him for a job well done. She didn’t give out praise lightly either.

Harry hadn’t even told Blaise on what happened either, but he figured he would find out anyways. He got the impression that he did actually talk to Akylas. He still remembered the surprise from Akylas that he was friends with Blaise. Even if they were friends, he knew Blaise would have his reasons for not saying anything about it. He got the impression that Blaise wanted him to be friends with Akylas. Not that he would actually tell him that, Blaise probably got too much enjoyment from it.

Though he could see the faint scar on McLaggen’s cheek from his rebounded Severing Hex. He didn’t doubt Madam Pomfrey’s words when she said it would scar. Though he had plenty of those through the years. Though he didn’t have one because of a rebounded Severing Hex. His eyes strayed to where the cursed dagger had pieced his skin two years ago. He still had some nightmares about it. Not as much since Voldemort’s death last year. But it wasn’t everyday that you witnessed someone being murdered before your eyes. Cedric didn’t deserve that death. He deserved to have graduated from Hogwarts and be in a career of his own, but he never had that chance.

Harry shook his head, there was no point in dwelling in the past. Voldemort was dead, he wouldn’t be able to kill anyone again. Though not the same could be said for the Death Eaters still out there.

That was when he realized that someone was in front of him. He almost jumped, mostly out of surprise. He had been sitting in one of the Potion labs, the table that was closest to the door and cabinets. Blaise said he wouldn’t be able to make the study session today, he had to work with Professor Slughorn for something. Though he didn’t say on what it was. Harry figured he could ask about it later. Usually when Professor Slughorn asked for something, they usually worked together on it. Blaise had always called it… him having extra practice.

“You look deep in thought,” Akylas remarked.

Harry blinked up at him, how long as Akylas been standing there?

“Not long,” he remarked with a grin.

“Did you—”

“You were speaking your thoughts out loud,” Akylas grinned.

Harry groaned at that, of course he was…

“How did you know I was here?” Harry decided to ask.

“Blaise mentioned it in passing,” Akylas said before taking a seat across from him.

“So, why find me here? You aren’t the most easy to find, though.”

Akylas laughed, “that’s the idea. But I need your help and perhaps to accept your offer…”

Harry noticed that Akylas grew more nervous the more he spoke.

“Help with what?”

Akylas slowly bit at his lip before answering, “is it true you brewed the Draught of Living Death for Professor Slughorn?”

Harry slowly nodded, not sure on what that had to do with anything.

“He needed it for a lesson, so me and Blaise brewed some for him.”

“You obviously know I’m in my fifth year, so that means I have to take my OWLs. I need to pass Potions… and I’m not doing so good…”

That last part was obviously hard for Akylas to say.

“Umm… sure,” Harry said. “I used to be awful at them until I learned more about the properties of the ingredients and how to properly harvest and use them.”

“Really?” Akylas said with a tone of surprise.

“You can thank Blaise and Theo for that, they helped me understand the basis of Potions. Though it helps that Blaise is a good tutor and that I actually have a professor that will explain the subject rather than one that sets you up for failure,” Harry said.

“Hadn’t realized that Snape was that bad,” Akylas commented.

“You never had to endure our Potions class; you could say he had some type of spite against me. I never knew why and probably never will,” Harry shrugged.

Akylas frowned but didn’t respond to the words. Even he had heard about the rumors, it was hard not to.

“Since I had planned on brewing today, I can see what you know. Though may start with Cure for Boils,” Harry said.

“That’s a first-year potion? How is that supposed to help me!?”

“It lets me know where you’re at and how much you know about Potions. Blaise and Theo did the same thing to me. Its easier to start with an easy potion rather than a difficult one. That way I can find out what you’re struggling with,” Harry pointed out.

Akylas looked slightly irritated by that but didn’t say another word. He didn’t see the use in starting with a first-year potion when he needed to know more about the fifth-year potions for the exam at the end of the year.

“If you want my help, you’ll let me do it my way,” Harry said firmly.

Akylas snorted, “using my words against me now, Potter?”

“If it gets the job done, might as well,” Harry grinned.

“Gryffindors are too cheerful,” Akylas muttered.

“And Slytherins are too gloomy and sarcastic,” Harry countered with a grin.

Akylas snorted at that.

“Lucky for us, I keep my copies of Potion books just in case I need to brew them for Slughorn. Though it will be better for you to sit beside me for this,” Harry said as his hand dug into his bag.

Akylas moved to where he was sitting beside Potter, rather than across from him. He glanced down to his book. It looked worn, he wondered how many times Potter had flipped through it.

“Come on, we need Snake Fangs, Horned Slugs, and Porcupine Quills for this.”

Akylas reluctantly followed Harry over to the cupboard where Slughorn stocked his potion ingredients. He watched at Harry plucked the ingredients he needed.

“Was that necessary?” Akylas asked when he sat back down.

“You need to know the difference between good and bad ingredients. Having bad ingredients will doom your potion from the start. Don’t matter how good someone is at potions if they can’t tell what ingredients to use.”

The Slytherin nodded, that actually did make sense.

Harry added six of the Snake fangs to the mortar, he grabbed his pestle and started to crush them.

“You want to make sure its grounded into a fine powder. Don’t want any chunks of the fangs to be added if you can help it,” Harry said while focusing on his task. It was after it was crushed that he passed it over to Akylas.

“Take a look to see what it looks like and then add four measures of it to the cauldron,” Harry said. It was after Akylas dumped it into the cauldron that he heated the cauldron for around ten seconds.

Now they had to wait for a little over half an hour before he could add the Horned Slugs.

Harry glanced up at Akylas, “you look like you have a question.”

“That is one way of saying it. Its more like satisfying my own curiosity since that day,” Akylas said.

“What day?” Harry asked.

“When that Gryffindor tried to curse me.”

“Ohh… what about it?” Harry said.

“Why didn’t you have a bag?” Akylas asked.

Harry slightly froze at that, “is this your way of letting me try to get to know you?”

“We’ll see,” Akylas smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, though he suddenly felt nervous. He had expected to be asked, ever since that day since McLaggen tried to curse Akylas. But that didn’t mean he felt exactly ready for this conversation. He doubted he would ever be prepared for a conversation like this.

“If I tell you, will you agree to answer one of mine, without running away?”

“I don’t run away,” Akylas protested.

Harry snorted at that.

“I suppose… it is only fair…”

Harry took in a deep breath. It was one thing for someone who already knew. But it was something else to actually admit it out loud. But he had brought it up that day and maybe it was worth it if he could have Akylas open up to him.

“Can I trust you not to spread it around Slytherin and Hogwarts?” Harry asked softly.

That took Akylas by surprise, how serious of a topic was this?

“Does it look like I’m the type to run around and yelling about secrets?” Akylas replied.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Harry pointed out.

Akylas sighed, “Yeah… I know. You don’t have to worry about me telling anyone.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“As much as you think I had a spoiled life, I had the exact opposite. I know what everyone thinks about my so-called life. Pampered Harry Potter… had everything he could want… what a fucking joke…” Harry cursed, a dark expression on his face.

“Everyone knows the story about how my parents died because they opposed Voldemort and I somehow survived when he tried to kill me. But everyone thinks that I was taken care of someone that actually cared about me, that would be the furthest thing from the truth,” Harry started to explain.

Akylas listened closely, not daring to interrupt. That had also been a curiosity of his, why had Potter lived when his parents didn’t? But he didn’t breathe a word, just listened. He didn’t even know if Potter knew the answer to that and he didn’t want to ask it either. Though his hand clenched at the last part. Why was this sounding like his own life?

“I was dropped off at my relatives, my Aunt is my mum’s sister. Far as I knew, she hated anything to do with my mum and dad and especially magic. Could say that place is a literally hell. And all Dumbledore left was a fucking letter… If they didn’t have a son, I doubted they would have taken care of me. Though I wouldn’t really say taken care. Never had my own clothes until I went to Hogwarts. All I had was Dudley’s castaways. Even now I don’t, these robes are the only clothes that are technically mine. Didn’t even have my own room till I was eleven and that was because they were terrified that someone would come looking for me.”

“Looking for you?” Akylas couldn’t help but interrupt, despite the look of horror that had come across his face. He had considered his own life had been pretty bad, but at least his family did take care of him. Though at least he had his parents for several years opposed to Potter. He only had one year with his parents, he doubted that he remembered much about them either. But his relatives didn’t care about him, but they at least made sure he had clothes, food, and a bed. It sounded like Potter didn’t even have one of those. Though his opinion of Dumbledore dropping rapidly, he had never been a fan of the man. There was always something off about him that Akylas couldn’t pinpoint.

For some reason that made Harry grin.

“Hagrid wound up finding us on a sea island. My relatives tried really hard to make sure I wouldn’t go to Hogwarts. Though he did give Dudley a pig’s tail. I had never seen my relatives so terrified in my life,” Harry laughed. He didn’t mention that it was when the letters started to arrive that the Dursleys had given him his own bedroom. Up till that point he had lived in the cupboard under the stairs, but Akylas didn’t need to know that.

Akylas had a strained smile at that. He could picture that happening, but he was still stunned by what he was hearing. He felt like this was just a small part of what Potter’s… no… Harry’s life was like. He didn’t think he would be able to distance himself from Harry now. It was one thing to believe that nobody would understand the misery of your life. But… somehow… Harry did. But he also had it a bit worse. It wasn’t like in the beginning where Akylas was confident in his opinion that Potter was just a spoiled Gryffindor and that finalized his opinion to not want anything to do with him. Assuming that meeting him that day in the corridor and library was just a stroke of luck. But now he wasn’t too sure about that. And he didn’t know if he still wanted to avoid him now, even if he hadn’t asked for help.

“Though, if I didn’t have what my parents left me in Gringotts. I’m not sure if I would have been able to go to Hogwarts. My relatives definitely wouldn’t spend a dime on me. That’s pretty much the reason why I didn’t have a bag. Didn’t really get one until Percy said something to me and got one my third year. But everyone kept casting severing hexes at it, so it was like I didn’t really have one to begin with,” Harry shrugged, he was used to the Dursleys not wanting to waste any time and energy on him. He hated them just as much as they hated him. But he recalled how exhausting it was to try to mend his bag time after time again. It had gotten to the point where he just didn’t try to mend it again.

“So, think I’m some sort of weak ass Gryffindor?” Harry crossed his arms. Trying to hide how much revealing this was starting to affect him. He wasn’t sure it was the best idea to let it all out. But it did feel a bit better to say some of it, even if he didn’t tell everything.

“How are you not in Slytherin?” Akylas asked.

Harry weakly grinned, “what makes you think the hat didn’t want to put me there?”

“Self-preservation…”

Harry nodded, “Lot of it had to due with not wanting to be in a house with Malfoy. We had a bad run-in at Diagon Alley.”

“No comment…” Akylas muttered.

Despite the sensitive topic, that got a laugh out of Harry.

“Though I think that you’re probably the embodiment of Godric,” Akylas said, referring back to Harry’s earlier comment.

Harry felt relieved, so talking about this hadn’t been a huge mistake. He noticed that Akylas actually relaxed more. He hadn’t been as guarded when he first entered the Potion’s lab. He had been less guarded since their interaction in the corridor. But there was still something that he was masking. But he knew something had shifted. But there wasn’t much time to dwell on that because the timer he had set went off. He grabbed the horned slugs before adding them to the cauldron.

“Hand me the Porcupine Quills?” Harry asked.

Akylas had just been about to throw them in the cauldron before Harry had to grab his wrist. Who in turn, just stared at him, his body freezing up at the touch.

Harry felt himself blush before releasing his wrist.

“Need to take the cauldron off the heat, don’t want the cauldron exploding,” Harry quickly explained.

Akylas jerked his hand back in fright. An exploding cauldron was the last thing he wanted.

Harry tried not to pay much mind to that as he took the cauldron off the heat. He took the quills from Akylas before adding them and stirring the potion five times clockwise. He breathed deeply, the potion was finished and very narrowly avoided exploding a cauldron. The memory of what Neville did in first year was firmly stuck in his mind. His friend had been moaning in pain before he took him to the Hospital Wing, as were Snape’s orders.

“You have my story, I think its fair that I hear why don’t didn’t have a bag either,” Harry said, his hands resting on his lap. It was easier to rest them there than starting to fidget with his thumbs.

“I guess you probably do deserve an explanation,” Akylas frowned, he was dreading this part a little. He had assumed that might be Harry’s question, it had been the first private question he had asked before storming out that day. But he figured if Harry could share that with him, then it wouldn’t hurt for him to do the same.

“Do I get the same promise? That you won’t go around Hogwarts and spreading this about me?”

“That probably should be the last thing you should have to worry about. I don’t go about spreading tales and rumors. Not when so many spread them about me. So, your secret is safe with me,” Harry said.

Akylas looked slightly calmer at his words, which Harry considered a win. Though he had a grimace on his face, no doubt this was something he didn’t really want to talk about. But at the same time, he did. Harry could understand that, it was the same feelings he had when he talked a little bit of the life that he had at the Dursleys. He wasn’t sure if he could ever admit to him about the extent of his life there.

“Guess the first thing you should probably know is that our lives are a bit similar. I’ve been living with my dad’s brother and his wife since my parents were killed by Death Eaters. My parents had been helping in the first war and were killed for it,” Akylas admitted.

Harry didn’t interrupt, he knew that Akylas didn’t really talk much about himself and this was his chance to learn about him. Though he wondered exactly how much Akylas did relate to him. He just hoped it wasn’t exactly the same. But it was still surprising to learn that he knew the feeling of losing his own parents.

“I know they don’t care about me, I’m the reminder that I’m alive and that my mum and dad are dead. They only care enough to make sure I’m taken care of, but that’s as far as it goes. The last thing I’m going to do, is go to them about something I need. To them, I have food, clothes, and everything required for classes. They would never get me something just because it’ll make my life easier. To them, I’m just a nuisance they have to take care of till I’m seventeen. And I honestly rather not talk to them if I can help it. That goes for asking them for anything, including a bag.”

“I can’t say I blame you; I would never go to the Dursleys for something I would need. Not that they would care in the first place. It would be useless to even ponder the question concerning them. I always had to rely on myself. I’m just glad I was able to give that to you. Though, I didn’t expect you to actually tell me,” Harry said.

“You had just shared something with me, something that I doubt you will tell just anyone. And perhaps I felt like I could trust you with this. To know that someone actually knows what its like and perhaps I owe you a bit of an apology for storming out on you. Maybe knowing someone in Gryffindor won’t be so bad after all,” Akylas said softly.

Harry blinked at Akylas; he hadn’t expected to hear that. He had always seemed so closed off, but he could tell he wasn’t now. The Slytherin actually looked relaxed, something he hadn’t seen before. It was actually a nice look on him. It was one thing to ask for help in a subject you struggled with, but it was another to share a part of your life that nobody knew. He couldn’t help but want to help him, but how could he do that when he couldn’t even escape living at the Dursleys himself? He probably couldn’t even do so until he reached seventeen this summer. He knew he had Grimmauld Place ever since Sirius died in the battle last year. He had inherited the place, though he hadn’t known that Sirius had made him his heir.

But even with Voldemort gone, Dumbledore had still insisted that the safest place he could be was at the Dursleys, he honestly doubted that. But even if he was still being forced to stay there, that didn’t mean he would willingly stay in that house if he could help it.

“If you didn’t want to be in Slytherin, because of Malfoy, why did you pick Gryffindor?” Akylas asked.

“All I knew was that my parents had been sorted into Gryffindor. Though I honestly had just wanted any house except Slytherin. And I guess, that was the house that most would have expected me to be in. I supposed Slytherin wouldn’t have been too bad, though I wouldn’t want to share a dorm with Malfoy. I almost feel sorry for Blaise,” Harry said.

Akylas looked amused by that, “yes… I imagine that Blaise probably would want to curse him constantly. Thankfully I don’t really have to worry about Malfoy, though I doubt he knows me to begin with.”

“Is that why don’t you eat in the Great Hall?” Harry asked.

He figured if Akylas was comfortable about talking about his private life, this probably wasn’t a bad question.

Akylas shook his head, “It actually has little to do with Malfoy and his dramatics. But the last thing I want is to be surrounded by people. Its easier to just grab something from the kitchen and find an empty classroom or to use the Courtyard when its not too cold. When you’re not known by people, the easier it is to slip in the background. It’s not like you haven’t tried to do the same.”

Harry nodded, so Hermione had been right about the kitchen part. Though he had done the same in the past, which Akylas had apparently noticed. He had done that a lot in his fourth year.

“Not sure if I should be embarrassed that you actually noticed that,” Harry mumbled.

Akylas shrugged, “take it as you wish. I would hate to be in Gryffindor. Too loud and noisy, its like you don’t get a moments rest.”

Harry laughed, “well… you’re not wrong there. But you get used to it after a while.”

Akylas made a disgruntled face at that.

Harry snickered, though he couldn’t see Akylas being a Gryffindor. Maybe a Ravenclaw with how he liked books, according to Blaise anyways. But never a Gryffindor. Even he could admit that most Gryffindors could be a bit much, so he didn’t associate with them much.

“So, was brewing Cure for Boils as bad as you thought?” Harry asked.

“If I say no, will you ignore the fact I almost blew up the potion?” Akylas asked.

Harry grinned, “Probably not. But Neville did the exact same thing, except he didn’t have anyone to stop him from adding the quills before the cauldron was taken off the heat. Had to be sent to the Hospital Wing. From what I seen and heard; the boils can be very painful until Madam Pomfrey treated him.”

“One visit was enough for me…” Akylas muttered. Though it was almost like he could still feel the imprints of Harry’s hand that had held onto his wrist before letting go. It had been warm, and he actually didn’t mind it. Though it had taken him slightly off guard. Since his parents’ death, he had been against being touched by anyone. Didn’t matter if the touch was of romantic or platonic nature. Though that could be the result of his relatives not caring about him, so it wasn’t like they actually showed any love towards him. Which he was fine without it to begin with. So, he avoided all contact if possible. But it was weird… he didn’t know what to think of it. But there was a part of him that kind of missed the feeling. There were too many conflicting feelings he had about it. But he knew one thing, Harry Potter wasn’t all bad when you looked past the Gryffindor robes.


	7. It Gets Worse

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 7 (It Gets Worse)**

Ever since the first tutoring lesson in one of Professor Slughorn’s Potion labs, Harry started to meet with Akylas there regularly. When Harry asked Blaise if he was still going to study with him, he only smirked at him.

“Already looks like you got your hands full.”

Harry just stared at him bewildered, not sure what Blaise was on about. But he had walked away so it wasn’t like he could question him anymore about it. So, he just sighed and tried go about his day.

He met with Akylas twice a week, sometimes more if he needed help with something. Though he wondered if sometimes it was that Akylas actually liked talking to him. He doubted that Akylas would ever admit that to him though. He seemed a bit too prideful to actually admit that, even if he did consider him a friend. He figured that Akylas only saw him as an acquaintance. He figured they were finally past where he only saw him as a foolish Gryffindor.

There was talking while they did go over potions, several of them, Harry was about to give to Slughorn. It wasn’t always about stuff personal like their first conversation. Harry wasn’t sure he was glad for that; he didn’t really want to go into detail about his life. He figured he had gone into detail enough and it was likely that Akylas felt the same. Some of it was about lessons with different professors. They weren’t taking the exact same electives, so there were some differences.

There were some questions about different charms and hexes that he would eventually learn. It didn’t even surprise him that Akylas knew some of them. He had known about nonverbal casting, which you didn’t learn until your sixth year. Since then, Harry had always assumed Akylas to be one that liked to learn everything he could. He could see how he would be in Slytherin.

But it wasn’t just Cure for Boils that they brewed. They had gone all through the first-year potions, Forgetfulness Potion, Sleeping Draught, Antidote to Common Poisons, and Wiggenweld Potion.

So, Harry was a bit thankful he didn’t have to worry about Akylas exploding another potion, for now at least. He was a bit more cautious of what he was doing. But after he went over first year potions, though he did do Cure for Boils again just to be sure, they moved onto second year. There weren’t as many potions since some of second year had been revision. But they did brew Swelling Solution, Fire Protection Potion, and the Strengthening Solution.

But it appeared that Akylas’ issue with Potions was learning the basis of it. Though sometimes he did have to remind him on having to set timers for certain potions. For the most part he seemed to have a firm grasp of it. But he was determined to instruct him until the fifth-year potions, he knew very well how complex they could get as you went up on each year. It was as the next week passed that Harry went over potions taught in third year. Two of which was the Girding Potion and Doxycide. They weren’t difficult potions per say… but there were a lot of ingredients that you had to add and stir quickly. Though Akylas may say something different, but Harry didn’t have much problems with them.

Harry thought it wasn’t bad progress that they were making, going through three years of Potions in around four weeks or more. He figured he could go over the rest of them with Akylas after the Yule break.

And as much as Harry was looking forward to the break, he was slightly dreading it too.

Hermione had to keep reminding him about where he had to attend Slughorn’s Party. Which pretty much confirmed on who was hosting the party. None of the other professors had hosted one before, so it was obvious on who it might be. But Harry had been hoping that he may be wrong. And apparently, Hermione had made sure he would attend.

But there was another reason on why Harry didn’t want to attend and not just because it was another one of those meetings for Slug Club. He was required to bring a date and he could strongly recall the disaster of the Yule Ball two years prior.

Hermione had eventually got annoyed with him, “Quit avoiding the subject! So, why don’t you ask Akylas then! You can’t avoid this, Harry!”

Harry had watched her storm off.

“Hermione!” Harry yelled after her. He had to quickly catch up to her before she made it to the portrait hole. Thankfully the Common Room was empty, he would have died of embarrassment if someone heard that.

“Akylas? What are you talking about?” Harry asked confused.

“You can’t be that oblivious?” Hermione laughed, most of her annoyance gone. She had assumed that Harry was just doing this to avoid the party. But her friend was apparently a bit more dense than she thought. She had figured he was doing this out of embarrassment. Maybe he really didn’t know.

“Harry, even I can see that you have a crush on him. Why wouldn’t you ask him out?”

Harry’s face turned bright red, “but… I don—”

“Yes… you do! He’s all you talk about and you always get flustered by him. And I know its not the potion fumes. And you don’t just spend a bunch of galleons for someone unless they mean something to you. At least promise me that you’ll treat him right. Though I want to meet the wizard that stole my best friend’s heart,” Hermione cut him off. The last comment was said with a grin.

Harry just gapped at her, was she right? Did he have a crush on Akylas? His face still felt warm, oh Merlin… he did… He hid his face into his hands and groaned. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

“Ask him,” she prompted.

He had to look up at her so his words wouldn’t be muffled by his hands.

“Ohhh…You think that is why Blaise keeps leaving hints and comments?” Harry asked, his voice nervous.

Hermione laughed, “Harry, Blaise probably knew from the start. Or have you forgotten on how perceptive Slytherins can be.”

Harry cursed under his breath.

Hermione laughed, “ask him. The most he can do is say no,” she repeated.

 _Or hate me_ , Harry internally thought. He had just gotten closer to Akylas and now he knew this was going to ruin all of it. There was no way that Akylas felt the same, he didn’t even think he considered him a friend. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

It was probably good luck that Harry had one more study session with Akylas before the break. But Slughorn’s Party was literally tomorrow, and he knew that he couldn’t put it off anymore. He could already feel his hands getting a bit sweaty, which probably wasn’t a good thing when dealing with potions.

Thankfully, he had let Akylas take the lead with this potion. It wasn’t anything too difficult. Though he had recalled being unable to get it to thicken when he had first brewed it. It was the Confusing Concoction, or also called Confusing Draught. Though he doubted that sweat would have helped any. Probably would have ruined it, but at least he didn’t need to find out if that was true or not.

Akylas had put down the stirrer and looked up at Harry. Even in the dark room, you couldn’t help but notice his eyes. The gold part in them were especially noticeable. Though his eyes looked more blue instead of that mix of blue and grey he had seen before.

“You obviously have something on your mind,” the Slytherin noted.

Harry blushed, “not sure if that’s a good thing that you’re able to read me so well.”

Akylas gave a wry grin, “consider it a compliment. But considering I didn’t blow up the potion, I doubt I would have gotten a zero on it.”

Harry snorted, “better than my first attempt, that’s for sure.”

“Your dodging the question,” Akylas pointed out.

Harry sighed, apparently Akylas couldn’t be distracted for long. He softly bit his lip before finally explaining.

“Slughorn’s having a Christmas Party and I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me…”

Akylas blinked at him, stunned. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink. He then shook his head and had a more guarded look about him. He hadn’t expected Harry to be the one to mock him. Had he misjudged the Gryffindor all along?

Harry grimaced; he had screwed up again. He knew this was a bad idea and now he was just waiting for the rejection about it. Why had he let Hermione convince him to ask Akylas? He saw the way he had frozen up and immediately closed up.

“What makes you think I would say yes to going to a stupid party?!” he raised an eyebrow.

Harry’s eyes went downcast, he hadn’t expected how much that response had hurt.

“Sorry I asked. I’m just going to go,” Harry quickly grabbed his stuff and practically ran out of the Potion’s lab.

So, Harry never saw the way that Akylas had slumped in his seat, staring after where he had run off.

* * *

Harry didn’t even bother going back to the Gryffindor Tower, not even to drop off his school bag. He didn’t want to face any of the questions, and he knew Hermione would be relentless. His thoughts just kept replaying Akylas’ words and his face. He hadn’t been that cold and cutoff since their first run in.

The hurt cut really deep and it had only happened a few minutes ago. So, letting the words and images wash over him weren’t helping. So, he went to the first place where he could let his emotions go and have a distraction to try to replace them.

He still had his broom in the Gryffindor Changing room on the pitch. The feel of the Firebolt in his hands was comforting. He was a bit thankful he had dressed warm, since the dungeons could be a bit cold. Being outside, you could really feel the wind trying to nip at his skin.

He quickly pushed off the ground and then he was in the air. He flew around the pitch several times, the cold was already starting to seep into his skin, he tried to ignore it. He suddenly dived towards the ground, it reminded him a bit of his first year. It honestly probably wasn’t the best move on his part. Not with there only being a broomstick and the ground between them. But he raced down towards the ground, getting closer and closer until he pulled up sharply at last minute. His toes dragged across the grass before shooting back up to the sky, corkscrewing as he flew. It was a thrilling feeling, despite how stupid of a move it probably was, it made him slightly forget about the mess he had made with Akylas.

He dove again and again, his muscles and broom screaming for him to stop but didn’t listen. It was until he almost didn’t pull up in time that he figured maybe he was overdoing it. He coasted to a stop before laying on the ground, which was coated in snow. He stared up at the sky, _why did I have to ruin everything?_

Harry hesitantly rose to his feel, feeling himself start to shiver. So, maybe deciding to fly out in the cold wasn’t his best idea. He did feel slightly better, but his thoughts went back to Akylas. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn’t ditch the dumb party. Though the temptation was there, but he knew that Hermione would force him to go, no matter what.

There really wasn’t anyone that he wanted to ask. Even though Hermione had to point it out to him, Akylas was the one he wanted to go with. Deciding it was probably better to go back to the castle than getting sick. Harry made the slow trek back to the castle, though he did stop by the Hospital Wing.

He endured the lecture from Madam Pomfrey from being out in the cold for too long before being handed a potion. Though she softened up some when she saw his expression.

Harry downed the Pepperup Potion he was handed. It would help warm him up from the cold and should negate any effects if he got a cold. He knew it had been a bad decision, but he didn’t regret it. Even if he had to endure a lecture from the Mediwitch. Now all was left was to go to the Common Room. He didn’t think he could avoid Hermione forever, no matter how hopeful he was about that.

Hermione’s eyes sought him out when he opened the portrait. The Common Room wasn’t full of people, most everyone had left for the Yule holidays. But there were a few people around.

Harry slouched in one of the Gryffindor armchairs by the fire. He gave Hermione a glance before shaking her head.

She gave Harry a side hug.

“I’m sorry… from what I saw and what Blaise said, he figured he would say yes…” Hermione whispered.

“Well… he didn’t. And I’m not sure if he’ll ever talk to me again,” Harry sighed.

Hermione looked guilty at that; she had been the one to push Harry into asking him.

“You can still go with one of your friends?” Hermione prompted.

“Its not like I can ask you, Blaise, or Theo. Theo has gone for the holiday, something about staying with a friend. Blaise is already going with someone and so are you,” Harry muttered.

“You still have three friends in Gryffindor,” Hermione reminded him.

“Seamus, Dean, and Neville left for home.”

Hermione shook her head, “Dean decided to stay. You could just go as friends.”

Harry looked stunned by that. Too bad he couldn’t just go alone, that may have been the easier route. But Professor Slughorn said that a date was required.

“He should be in the dorm, you could ask him,” Hermione said.

Harry sighed; he still wasn’t over from earlier. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be and he couldn’t see himself trying to talk to Akylas. Providing he didn’t try to avoid him again. He still had yet to tell Blaise what happened. He was really good about getting an idea about this.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, may as well get it over with. He supposed he could at least talk to Dean at the party so that it wouldn’t be completely boring. That in mind, he marched his way to the dorm.

Dean was laying flat on his back on his bed, a book was in his hand. He lowered it and glanced to see who came in.

“Hey, Harry. I figured you still be in your tutoring session,” Dean greeted.

“Ended early…” Harry mumbled.

Dean sat up, noticing something was wrong but didn’t think it was his place to ask.

“So, what’s up?”

“So, I tried asking someone I liked to Slughorn’s party and they said no. I really don’t want to go with someone else. But…”

“You need a date and I’m your friend and it won’t make it awkward,” Dean grinned.

“Yeah…”

“Sure, least I can have someone to talk about Quidditch and not have to worry about Hermione boring me with lectures of homework.”

Harry nodded, “I would appreciate that. Though yeah… she can be a bit much at times.”

Dean snorted, “You’re underestimating that a bit, mate.”

Harry laughed at that, which was nice after that happened today. Maybe it was time to turn in for the night and worry about what tomorrow would bring. But he could already feel the holidays taking a turn for the worse.

* * *

Harry still had the robes from the Yule Ball stuffed into his trunk. Despite the disaster at the Yule ball two years ago, he hadn’t thrown out the robes. Which he was now thankful for, he would have hated to go to Hogsmeade to get another set of robes just for this blasted party. But he put them on, he had grown a little, but not enough to make much of a difference. He had always been short for his age thanks to the Dursleys.

Dean wore a formal pair of black robes, he wondered if they were the same robes from the Yule Ball. But he didn’t ask.

The entire way from the Gryffindor Tower to the sixth floor they chatted about the second Quidditch match.

Dean had decided to go, even though his house wasn’t playing in the match. So, they had been chatting on how badly Hufflepuff had lost.

Harry hadn’t noticed they got to Slughorn’s office, until someone called his name.

It was Hermione, she was wearing a coral dress that was sleeveless. It hugged her form nicely.

“I was worried you wouldn’t show,” she commented.

“You would have dragged me out of the dorms if I didn’t,” Harry quipped.

Hermione laughed, “perhaps. Come on, Slughorn said they prepared a meal but he wanted to talk to you.”

Harry groaned at that; he should have expected as much. So, he left Dean at Hermione’s side while he went in search for the professor.

“Harry, my boy! So, glad that you could make it. I had asked Miss Granger if you were still coming,” Slughorn beamed.

“Hello, Professor,” Harry greeted.

“As one of my better Potion students, I was surprised to find that your Confusing Concoction wasn't quite up to your usual standards. That is not like you, Mr. Potter.”

Harry gulped, it felt like something was stuck in his throat, “that wasn’t my potion, Professor. I was helping… a friend… and let him see how well he could brew it.”

Slughorn nodded, “Very noble of you. There were some slight discrepancies, but it is still useable. I was very pleased with the Doxycide, it has been a while since I’ve seen it brewed so well. You are well on your way to be a Potion’s Master if you wished.”

“I appreciate that, Sir. But I think I just want to stick with being a professor,” Harry admitted.

He nodded, “a very noble profession. Have you given any thought-on subjects?”

“Defense, it has always been something that stuck with me.”

Slughorn nodded, “very noble indeed!”

Harry watched the man then walk over to his other guests. He was a bit glad that the conversation was over, no matter on how brief. When he looked over to look for his friends, he noticed Blaise whispering something into Dean’s ear.

He ruffled his eyebrows in confusion, he wondered what that was all about. Though he didn’t see on who Blaise may have asked to come with him. But he slowly made his way over to them.

“What did Slughorn want?” Blaise asked.

“Something about a potion not being up to my usual standard…” Harry muttered.

“That’s odd… your potions rival my skill sometimes,” Blaise commented.

“It wasn’t my potion though…” Harry sighed.

Blaise nodded at that; he knew what Harry meant. He could see the relief on Harry’s face of not having to actually say it. He had already gotten the story of what happened from Akylas. That wasn’t much, he was pretty closed off to even him. But all he knew was that Harry had asked if he would go to the party with him. Seeing that Dean with him, he figured it didn’t go well.

With that, talk turned to Quidditch.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to find a table. They would be eating soon, since Slughorn had planned for a meal and drinks. She only grabbed Butterbeer, but she wasn’t interested in listening about Quidditch.

“Considering how bad Hufflepuff was beaten, can you really see Ravenclaw winning the next match?” Blaise brought up.

“Ravenclaw does have better Chasers and Hufflepuff is barely to subpar,” Dean pointed out.

“Ravenclaw would still have to win against Slytherin to have another chance,” Harry said.

“And seeing that Hufflepuff lost by over two-hundred points, even if they did beat Ravenclaw. There is no way they be able to compete for the Quidditch Cup,” Blaise said.

Harry nodded and then realized that Hermione had just come back. 

“We don’t even know if Hufflepuff will be against Ravenclaw in the next match,” Harry brought up.

“If you guys are finished talking, may want to start eating.”

Harry blushed in embarrassment; he hadn’t even realized that she had walked away. But he knew that she didn’t care much for Quidditch to begin with.

He noticed that they were starting out with a soup, it was a type of chicken stew that he had before at one of Slughorn’s dinner. It wasn’t bad and he liked it.

There was small talk around the tables until several more dishes appeared. Harry could spot Shepard’s Pie, Roast Beef, Fish and Chips, Cottage Pie, and several others. Though he stuck with drinking Butterbeer

Conversation stuck to around classes and the different professors. Sometimes discussing the difference on how professors taught the different houses. Since Defense and Potions were the only classes that were shared by both Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The last thing that was appeared was dessert. Treacle Tart, Trifle, Christmas pudding, and Knickerbocker Glory were a few that you could spot. The House Elves had really outdone themselves.

But as soon as the meal was over, Harry wanted to leave. He honestly didn’t see much a point of even going. Though he did enjoy the food that had being served, he could have done without. He noticed that some of the guests were dancing on part of the floor that had been reserved. He adverted his eyes.

“I’ll catch you later,” Harry muttered.

Harry didn’t realize that Dean had followed him until he made his way out of the door.

“It bore you as much as it did for me?” Harry commented.

“Food was alright, though I can see why you want to avoid his parties. Won’t Slughorn take offense that you left early?” Dean said.

Harry shrugged, “he probably knows that I try to avoid them. The fact that Hermione had to make sure I went should tell you that much.”

“Harry, hold up,” Dean said.

Harry looked back and saw that Dean had stopped walking, “what’s wrong?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way and just go with it,” Dean said in rush.

“Dean… what are you—”

Harry wasn’t about to say anymore because he had been pressed against the wall and kissed. He didn’t kiss back, more shocked than anything. Then he felt something hot and stinging.

Dean was cursing as he rubbed his arm.

Harry looked behind him and noticed why.

Akylas had his wand out and had it aimed at Dean. He wasn’t looking at Harry, though he looked enraged.

Harry had never recalled him looking so furious, did Dean do that on purpose? For what reason?

He watched at his friend was cursed into the wall with a thud. Normally Harry would have been worried that Dean was hurt. But all he could see was the expression on Akylas’ face before he ran away.

Harry slumped to the floor, “why?”

Dean had to shake his head, feeling a bit dazed.

“Sorry, Harry. Blaise had this idea that it would make Akylas jealous and do something about his crush,” Dean apologized.

“Crush!?” Harry repeated. He had started feeling angry at what Dean did, because now he knew that Akylas would never talk to him again.

Dean rubbed the back of his head, where it was sore. He probably would need to get it checked by Madam Pomfrey later. But he knew that Harry needed to know this.

“Akylas likes you, least Blaise is certain of it. Said that he seemed so closed off when he talked to him, like he did something he regretted. It was until you showed up without him that he realized on why that was. He had wanted to ask you about it, but felt you probably weren’t up for talking about what happened. But Akylas isn’t used to showing his feelings and is trying to hide them. So, Blaise had this idea if we made him jealous, he may finally admit it. I don’t think he expected him to react badly…”

Harry froze at the revelation. He didn’t think it had made much sense until Dean explained. Though would explain on why Akylas suddenly got guarded with him, he must have thought it was a joke. He was trying to protect himself and so he wasn’t the only one that felt hurt about it. But why hadn’t he just told him?

Harry snorted, probably the same way he had. He had run away and tried to block out the hurt he had felt. And looks like he would have to hunt down Akylas and try to explain. It was a mistake to not ask for an explanation.

“Great… if you had at least asked, I would have told you on what terrible idea that was,” Harry grumbled.

“Sorry, Harry. I just wanted to help. You looked so down about it and then Hermione said something about Akylas.”

Harry frowned; he couldn’t really fault Dean in wanting to help him. Despite he did it in the worst way. But would Akylas even talk to him now? He could imagine the pain he must be in to witness that. But he had cursed Dean, even though he had felt a bit of the curse. Did Akylas truly feel the same? It had to mean something… it just had to. But how were you supposed to find a Slytherin that was nearly impossible to find?


	8. Looking

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 8 (Looking)**

Harry knew from the start that locating Akylas was going to be difficult. He had issues trying to find him in the past. But now it he knew it was literally impossible. He knew that he was probably avoiding and hiding from him. He didn’t need to read minds to know that. Though he supposed he probably would have done the same if their roles had been reversed. But he doubted that Akylas had an invisibility cloak.

Then there was the fact that he wished that Blaise had talked to him about this instead of making a plan himself. He didn’t really care if Blaise thought he knew Akylas better than he did. He knew that something like this was the last thing that needed to happen. Though it would have been nice to know that Akylas might have a crush on him. Then maybe he would have spent more time trying to convince Akylas or maybe just not go at all to Slughorn’s party. He didn’t care if Slughorn or Hermione would have been furious with him for skipping it. Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t have to be looking for Akylas.

He tried any place he could think of too. Library, even in the far corners in the back. The Courtyard, despite that it might be a bit chilly outside. Any corridors that he could think of, but any place he looked had turned up to be nothing.

“He could be using a Disillusionment Charm,” Hermione brought up one day.

Harry looked up at her, he had been searching for Akylas through the Yule holiday and still no luck. But around this time, he had failed in his searching again, so he had gone back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

“You said that he’s likes to read and study. It is very possible that he learned how to perform the charm.”

Harry sighed and slumped into his seat. This was just great; he would never find Akylas if that was true.

“Have you thought about asking Blaise?” Hermione asked.

Harry frowned and didn’t bother for a response. He was still a bit irritated with Blaise for what happened.

“You can’t avoid him forever and he was only trying to help you,” Hermione pointed out. “But maybe it would be worth talking to him if he does know Akylas so well.”

“By making things worse…” Harry muttered.

“Nobody could have possibly known that he would react badly.”

Harry shook his head, “I did though… If Blaise was right about any of this. It doesn’t matter what happened, Akylas would have a bad reaction to it. Just like I would if it happened to me…”

“I’m not going to pry and ask what he may have told you, because that isn’t my business. But the only way to resolve this is to talk to Akylas.”

“How am I going to do that when I can’t even find him?” Harry asked.

“Then ask Blaise or maybe you know something about him that you don’t realize… You still have the holidays to search but its not a bad thing to ask for help,” Hermione said.

Harry bit his lip; he knew that he should ask Blaise. He had always prized the Slytherin’s friendship. And he didn’t want to be furious with him just for wanting to help him. But there was a part of him that did blame Blaise. He could still recall the look of hurt that flashed across Akylas’ face. There had been rage too. But he wasn’t sure if that was directed at him or not. He wasn’t sure if he could handle Akylas being furious with him for something he didn’t ask for.

And he didn’t really blame Dean, not really. Maybe he should have, but he couldn’t muster up any anger. The plan hadn’t been his idea, so maybe that may be the reason Harry wasn’t as angry as he should have been. Though he would have preferred that his best mate didn’t kiss him to begin with. That had just been very awkward to think about. Hence on why Akylas didn’t want to be found, especially by him. So, maybe he should have been mad at him…

Despite that part… one thing that had been nagging Harry was… why was Akylas on the sixth floor? Akylas was a Slytherin, so he would be more likely to be either in the dungeons or the library. It didn’t make any sense on why he would be on the sixth floor. So, why was he on the sixth floor to begin with? And unfortunately, Harry wasn’t able to ask Akylas that since he still couldn’t find him.

He figured if he could just talk to Akylas, that somehow the Slytherin may listen to what he had to say. But he didn’t know if he would or not, for not certain anyways. There were days that even to Harry, that Akylas was very hard to read. He didn’t know if that was because he was a Slytherin or what. But whatever progress he had made was ruined. Even if Harry managed to talk to him again, would he trust him?

Harry didn’t believe that it had been his fault, but you never knew with Slytherins. What if Akylas thought that he intentionally did kiss Dean?

The thought made Harry shudder. He had no romantic interest in Dean, so it was a bit cringy to think about. Even that thought aside, he didn’t want Akylas to have the impression that he may like Dean more than friends. That definitely wasn’t true.

But that still left the problem at hand. He still couldn’t find Akylas to explain all of this. And he really didn’t want to approach Blaise and ask for his help. He knew that Hermione had been right, and he just needed to get pass this. He shouldn’t be angry at Blaise for just wanting to help him out. So, he needed to probably bite back his tongue and just swallow his pride.

Perhaps there was a part of him that wanted to be the one to find Akylas without any help. But he didn’t think that would ever happen. If he wasn’t able to find Akylas before, what made him think that it was possible to find him now? Maybe that was just him being hopeful that he could be lucky. But as the days and weeks went by, the less hope there was. As each day passed, the closer it got for when they would be back to term. And Harry knew that he would have less of a chance to find Akylas if term resumed before he got the chance to talk to Akylas. Maybe even apologize, even though he knew none of it was his fault really.

* * *

Harry couldn’t postpone talking to Blaise any longer. He just wished that finding Akylas was just as easy as finding Blaise. Though that could be because he knew where Blaise liked to frequent. Especially on the holidays. Just like he knew that if he wanted to, he could find Theo in the library.

And there had been times that Blaise preferred not to be at Hogwarts during Yule. But seeing that he did go to Slughorn’s party during the holiday. He definitely would still be at the castle unless he gained special permission to Floo. Thankfully that wasn’t the case as Blaise was buried in a book.

Harry was honestly surprised it wasn’t another potion, he knew that brewing was a favorite pastime of his. Harry knew he was good a Potions, but that didn’t mean he wanted to spend all his free time in a Potions lab.

“Finally stopped being mad at me?” Blaise commented, his arms were crossed.

Harry instantly felt guilty, “wouldn’t you be if you were in my position?”

Blaise sighed, “I know now that it probably was a bad call. But it still can be turned around, but your Gryffindor tendencies started to show.”

Harry scowled, “and how am I supposed to do that? I’ve searched everywhere I can think of for Akylas. He’s nowhere to be found or it is that I’m just that horrible of a searcher.”

“Because the places you’re looking at, are the rights ones, just at the wrong moments,” Blaise replied.

Harry’s shoulders slumped.

“Harry, I really doubt that Akylas is actually mad at you. Its more of Dean that his anger is aimed at. Though it was bad planning on my part that he didn’t react the way I had hoped…”

“What were you expecting to happen?” Harry grumbled; his anger was starting to show.

“I had assumed that Akylas would have cursed Dean and wound up kissing you instead. But he ran, I hadn’t realized that his feelings were that deep,” Blaise said softly.

“You really think so?” Harry asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

“You may not be able to notice it, but I have. And like you, Akylas doesn’t know how to display his emotions for someone he cares about.”

“Didn’t think Akylas cared, didn’t seem to when I asked him…” Harry mumbled. Trying not to feel offended by the emotions comment.

“You never did say on exactly what happened that day,” Blaise brought up.

“Akylas noticed something was bothering me while brewing potions. He needed help in order to pass his Potions for his OWLs. I agreed to help him, since he heard from Slughorn about the Draught of Death that we brewed. I had been fighting on asking him and when I did, he turned me down. But from his reaction later after Slughorn’s Party, I’m starting to wonder if maybe I gave him the wrong impression. It had been a while since he’s gotten defensive with me, so I’m not sure exactly what he was thinking at the time. But he didn’t seem too concerned after I left,” Harry explained.

Blaise looked thoughtful at that. He had an idea on why that was but figured it may be best of Harry figured it out on his own. Or even better, Akylas admitted to Harry on what he was thinking that night.

“Hermione even mentioned that he may be using a Disillusionment Charm. I don’t even know if that is true or not. But if I’m just having bad timing when looking, not sure what to think…”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Akylas knew how to cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself. But that isn’t your issue. Your problem is knowing when to look for him and I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to curse you,” Blaise warned.

“Great… thanks for the warning…” Harry groaned. That was just great, so on top of having to explain himself, he might get cursed for it as well. Then there was the possibility that Akylas wouldn’t even talk to him. It would be just like their first meeting and the reminder of that hurt. He had such an intense urge to find Akylas and apologize. Maybe he didn’t necessarily have to apologize for what Dean did. But maybe he could apologize for hurting him.

Why did he have to like a complicated Slytherin? It was like everything about him just seemed to draw him in. And he wanted to prove to Akylas that he wasn’t like the other people in his life that didn’t care about him. But he didn’t know if Akylas actually knew that or not. He honestly doubted he did, otherwise they wouldn’t be at where they were right now.

But the same doubts just kept creeping in and in. Not being about to find Akylas. Blaise being wrong and it was all for naught. Akylas never looking or talking to him again. And did that last thought hurt, far worse than Harry thought it would. He hadn’t realized on how much he had enjoyed being around Akylas. It was very similar to the feeling when he had gotten rejected, would he ever stop thinking of that day?

That was when he listened carefully to what Blaise was saying. This was his way of finding Akylas, there was no way he wasn’t going to pay attention. He just hoped that Blaise was right about this. Though he was surprised that Blaise even mentioned some places that Harry would have never thought to look. Hadn’t bothered either, all because he assumed that Akylas would never go there. It made him wish that he actually knew Akylas better, but he had never asked what places he liked to go to. It was a mistake that he would deeply regret.

But now, he was determined to fix this. Any way that he was able to. Harry just hoped that it would be enough. But for now, he had a Slytherin to find.


	9. Just When You Thoughts Things Couldn't be Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for all of you all. I am nearing 75 fanfictions that I have written and wanted to do something for you all. 
> 
> For Fanfiction #75 and #100, I want you all to choose on what I will write. (As I get closer to #100, I will put this up again).
> 
> Its going to be a vote. I will give a list of ships that I've written and which one you want to see. So, whichever ship gets the most comments will be the one picked. I also want you to pick a prompt that you want to see as well, whichever one of your choosing. 
> 
> Here are the ships: 
> 
> Marcus Flint/Harry Potter  
> Terence Higgs/Harry Potter  
> Graham Montague/Harry Potter  
> Dean Thomas/Harry Potter  
> Percy Weasley/Harry Potter  
> Viktor Krum/Harry Potter  
> Desmond Miles (AC)/Harry Potter
> 
> Let me know in the comments, I honestly look forward to this!!! And on with the new chapter!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 9 (Just When You Thought Things Couldn’t be Worse)**

Harry took a deep breath as he stared at the stairs and the door that would be up top. One of the places that Blaise had recommended was the Astronomy Tower. It definitely wasn’t a place that Harry would have thought of. He still hated that Blaise knew this and he didn’t. Blaise of course had recommended the library. But Harry already knew about the far back table that was located way in the back. He had discovered that place since their second meeting and Akylas helped him with nonverbal casting. That felt so long ago.

The Owlery had been another place that Blaise had recommended it. He didn’t think that Akylas had an owl, but it was a place for isolation during certain hours. The Courtyard had been another obvious one that Harry had known about. But most people wouldn’t be caught out there in this cold weather. Perhaps when it started to warm back up and Harry assumed that Akylas look refuge there during meals. He wasn’t sure where he ate at during the Yule holiday and it sure wasn’t in the kitchens either. Though Blaise never did say if Akylas actually knew where the kitchens were either.

Those had been a few places that Blaise had mentioned. Harry had already visited a few of them already. So, that meant that looking in the Astronomy Tower was the next one on the list. He wasn’t sure if he would be up there, but Blaise had been certain this was around the time he would be there. And it was already getting close to curfew and it wasn’t like Gryffindor Tower was far away. Harry really did appreciate Blaise on helping him find Akylas, he really did.

But he also felt that Blaise was planning something. But he just didn’t know on what that might be, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. There were just some things he didn’t want to know when it concerned Blaise. But there was a part of him that did, because it was him not knowing that lead to this current situation.

And now… Harry was the responsible one for fixing it, though he honestly thought it should be Blaise. He was the one that screwed this all up in the first place. But there was the possibility of Blaise messing it up furtherer. And that part was not an option at the moment. Though he didn’t know if Akylas would be more receptive of his or Blaise’s presence. He just hoped that he probably wouldn’t need to find out.

So, with hesitant steps, Harry climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He could see the door was cracked; it was obvious that someone was in here. Harry just hoped it was who he was looking for.

It was once he saw the wavy hair that he knew he had found him. So, it looked like maybe he owed Blaise a thank you, for helping him at least. It was the least he could do, though Blaise may hold it over his head for a while.

Cold eyes met his own and noticed he had the bag he had given him. He wasn’t sure why he was relieved by that. Perhaps he figured that Akylas may have tossed it after everything. But the Slytherin brushed by him so quickly that Harry had to actually chase after him.

It was back down the stairs again, but this time there was no hesitation. Harry was not going to let him get away without talking to him.

It was when Harry reached the landing and the corridor that he grabbed Akylas by the wrist. That was when Harry found himself by the end of a wand.

“Nobody is to touch me, especially not you, Potter!” Akylas hissed, jerking his wrist out of Harry’s grip.

“Akylas! Wait! Talk to me!” Harry shouted at him.

Akylas didn’t stop.

“Would you just talk to me before I curse you!?” Harry spat.

Akylas actually stopped and turned.

“You curse me, why shouldn’t I be surprised by that? You’re a Gryffindor after all! It apparently is what you do best.”

“You know that is a lie and don’t deny it! I’m not just any other Gryffindor and you know it!” Harry hissed.

Harry could tell that Akylas was only be defensive about it, but he had been serious about cursing Akylas if he hadn’t stopped. But he swore he saw a change of expression before it was gone.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Akylas said coldly.

Harry had to run to catch up on where Akylas had run away from him again. He was determined to stop Akylas, though he did want to avoid cursing him. So, he didn’t hesitate to cast a disarming charm before pushing Akylas against the wall. He wasn’t going to let Akylas curse him and he knew he would have too.

“Will you just listen! It’s not what you think!”

Akylas narrowed his eyes at Harry, “Come up with that excuse on your own?! Did you, Potter!”

“No… actually I didn’t and it’s not an excuse. But I am not going to let you get away again without letting me explain. You owe me that much,” Harry retorted.

Akylas’ lips thinned, “I don’t owe you anything!”

“No, you don’t,” Harry agreed. “But don’t you think I should have right to explain for what happened?”

“What makes you think I would care on what you have to say?”

Harry winced, that actually did hurt to hear. Though he noticed that Akylas’ expression had slightly softened, so maybe that was progress. Did that mean that Akylas didn’t really want to hurt him? He felt hope run through him.

“Because you do! You wouldn’t have been on the sixth floor if you didn’t.”

Akylas didn’t say a word to that and Harry felt maybe he hit something sensitive there.

“Why were you on the sixth floor?” Harry asked softly.

Akylas’ eyes narrowed, “I don’t have to answer that! Now give me back my wand! You talked and nothing has changed.”

“Why didn’t you curse me? I know you cursed Dean,” Harry brought up.

Akylas stiffened, “what makes you think I didn’t try!?”

For the first time, Harry actually believed that Akylas did like him. So, he pressed on.

“Dean was never my date to the party. He was only going with me because you wouldn’t. I didn’t know he was going to kiss me. Do you really think I would be frantically searching for you if I didn’t care?”

Akylas slumped in Harry’s grip.

“I don’t know if that will change your mind, because I never know what you’re thinking. But perhaps this will…”

Harry leaned in and kissed Akylas on the lips. It had been something he had thought about doing before, but never had the Gryffindor courage to do so. He still had Akylas pressed against the wall, but now it was more holding onto him than restraining him there. His head tilted to the side as one his hands threaded into his hair.

There wasn’t any movement on Aklyas’ end for several moments before he felt lips slide against his own.

Suddenly there was someone clearing their throat behind him. It made Harry and Akylas quickly pull apart, though Akylas was still wandless.

“I wondered when you would finally admit it,” Blaise mused out loud.

“Stay out of it, Blaise!” Akylas hissed.

“And let you throw away your feelings! Not a chance! And it doesn’t matter if Harry’s a Gryffindor or not!”

“Feelings?” Harry looked back at Akylas. Was Akylas’ crush deeper than liking him?

“Blaise!” Akylas warned.

“Are you doing to tell me that you will turn Harry away? Are you!?” Blaise asked calmly.

Harry could feel Akylas hesitate.

“It was to make you jealous…” Blaise said softly. “Harry had never had any feelings towards Dean. Just like it was never his plan either. So, are you going to be a Slytherin and take what you want? Or a Hufflepuff and run away and hide?” Blaise crossed his arms.

Harry felt nervous because Akylas didn’t say anything… nothing…

“Do I get an answer?” Harry asked, his hand on Akylas’ waist.

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth would be nice and I’m sure that Harry would appreciate that,” Blaise chimed in.

Akylas snorted, “do you really think I could win over _The Boy Who Lived?_ ”

“Never thought you believed in titles?” Harry said, his voice slightly edgy. “Maybe I should have thought better of you. All you want is fame anyways…”

When this all began, Harry had thought that it would be Akylas running away from him. And he had… He didn’t expect that it would be him that would be walking away. But maybe the fame comment got to him more than he thought. He had never figured Akylas would care about that, he never really had before. Had he really underestimated him? Was it really such a bad thing to want someone that didn’t care about the ‘ _Boy-Who-Lived’_ title? Apparently, it was, and he doubted that he would ever escape it.

He had grown up with it since he was eleven years old, ever since that first day in the Leaky Cauldron. All because Hagrid had decided to say his name in the pub and he still didn’t know all the people that came up to him to shake his hand. But it was an experience that he had never forgotten about, one that he wished he did. It made him start to hate his scar and the fact that he did survive that night. He hated the fame with a passion, fame that he knew he never deserved. Who wanted to be famous because they lived, and their family didn’t?

He figured that Akylas would have known the experience of having to lose his family. He may not be famous for it, but he assumed that would have been the last thing out of his mouth. Had he prejudged Akylas? And was anything that he ever said to him true? It was making him doubt everything and he wasn’t sure it now mattered if Akylas had feelings returned or not. He didn’t want to be with someone that cared about his fame and not him. He had never wanted to be Harry Potter, but nobody seemed to understand that. Just like he didn’t want anything to do with the tournament that he had been forced into either. But nobody seemed to understand that either.

He figured he could count it as a blessing that he hadn’t been the one to defeat Voldemort. But that still didn’t stop the feeling of betrayal.

So, the days and weeks practically had been all for nothing. All that searching… He should have never tried to seek Akylas out. He should have never gotten him the bag and went on that trip to Hogsmeade. He should have never defended him from Cormac McLaggen. He wished that he had never gone down that corridor that day. Though he was sure if knowing the thought that Akylas being cursed would have made him feel better. If anything, it actually made him feel worse. So, despite the feelings of betrayal running through him, he couldn’t even feel bad for Akylas. Which he felt that he shouldn’t have. Should he just have denied Akylas the chance to show him more about Potions? Despite that he knew from the beginning, Potions was definitely not his strong point. Especially when he almost exploded that first cauldron. Was it so bad that he still recalled enjoying those moments? So, why couldn’t he just put them out of his head?

There were wet patches on his cheeks, and he didn’t even realize that he had been crying.

Harry had finally made it to the Common Room and that was when the tears really started where before they had only been drops. Not knowing that his name had been called after. By the same Slytherin that he had been thinking about and couldn’t get his mind off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I couldn't resist adding more angst to this...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	10. Action Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As a reminder, I will have the voting open till the #74 fanfic is written. I will let you all know when that is. But the one with the highest votes will win.
> 
> If you need a reminder, this is the list of ships: 
> 
> Marcus Flint/Harry Potter  
> Terence Higgs/Harry Potter  
> Graham Montague/Harry Potter  
> Dean Thomas/Harry Potter  
> Percy Weasley/Harry Potter  
> Viktor Krum/Harry Potter  
> Desmond Miles (AC)/Harry Potter
> 
> Let me know in the comments, I honestly look forward to this!!! And on with the new chapter!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Expect the Unseen – Chapter 10 (Action Taken)**

Harry had been with Hermione at the time when Akylas found him. He hadn’t expected the Slytherin to want to do anything with him. Considering on how he acted when he had tried to get Akylas to talk to him. And then when he had run away because Akylas had only wanting his fame.

Hermione had been the first one to comfort him and just listened. He had always known he could count on her and this was no different. She didn’t dare to interrupt, knowing that Harry needed this. He needed to get this all out.

She knew that Harry had been trying to find Akylas for weeks, she had even given some suggestions of her own. But she also knew that she didn’t know Akylas like Harry or Blaise did. Probably why she pushed Harry to talk to Blaise. She knew that Harry cared a lot for Akylas and now she wondered if she shouldn’t have said anything.

Harry was hurt, that was obvious. And she knew that she couldn’t take away his pain. But that didn’t mean she didn’t leave his side. She noticed that Harry didn’t go and seek out Blaise. Did he have some other part in his? She wasn’t sure and she wasn’t about to seek him out just to find out.

But it didn’t make any sense, from what she heard about Akylas. He had never seemed to be the one to care about fame, so why the sudden care for Harry’s? So, she didn’t know what to think of the Slytherin, but she wasn’t pleased that he hurt Harry. She knew how sensitive he could be about this fame, he hated it from the moment she met him. That had been easy to tell. She had read stories about the famous Harry Potter, everyone had. But she knew the difference between what a book said and what was in front of her. But did Akylas?

She smirked when Harry admitted that he had kissed Akylas. She didn’t know if Harry would have it in him. How much did Harry care about Akylas? But then Harry started pulling out the Invisibility Cloak, which she jerked off of him one night.

“Are you a Gryffindor or not?!”

Harry blushed, hung his head down.

“Harry… I know you’re hurting and that’s okay. But that doesn’t mean you can hide from your problems.”

Harry sighed but nodded. He knew that Hermione did have a point, it wasn’t like he could use his cloak while going to classes.

And then he saw a familiar set of eyes, ones he would never forget. He figured Akylas would have loved the moments where he wasn’t trying to find him. Not that he would now, he had been doing his best to forget about him. Which hadn’t been working every well to begin with. So, why was Akylas here now?

“Why are you here?” Harry’s tone was sharp.

Harry saw Akylas wince at his tone and suddenly felt slightly guilty.

“I messed up; I know I did. Blaise compared me to a Hufflepuff for hiding and he’s right,” Akylas revealed.

Hermione looked over at Akylas and then back at Harry.

“And yet you believe that you haven’t done enough damage?" she asked. Though she didn’t care about her tone if it offended Akylas, in her book, he deserved it.

“It wasn’t intentional!”

“So, why say it?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t mean for it to come across the way it did, it just slipped out. I know I can’t compare to you…”

Harry crossed his arms, “So, is this a ploy of yours to just hurt or mock me now? Do you really think that I want to be compared? Do you really think so little of me?

“I’ve never thought little of you,” Akylas protested. “And that’s not it at all!

Harry snorted.

“Okay… maybe when I first met you. I assumed you were just like any other Gryffindor. I never met one that didn’t hate Slytherins. It was bad enough that Blaise had to point it out to me after you left. I’m… not good at this, I know that. But I already knew I screwed up after you left. But I didn’t want to be one of those that fawned after you. But I’m not here to mock or hurt you”

“Well I guess you never really knew him then, did you?" Hermione huffed but seemed to soften.

"Look, Harry doesn’t like his fame, he doesn't like people pandering to him. So, why would he want you to do that?"

"I know that now," Akylas sighed while fiddling with the straps of the bag that Harry had gifted him. "But it’s hard to think that he would want me at all, when he is just so..."

“So what?" She raised an eyebrow daring him to answer poorly

"So amazing? Brave? Helpful when he could have told me no… He had no reason to help me and yet he did…" He rambled, blushing to his ears. "He's a year above me and fairly popular not to mention attractive and well. I'm just a loner from Slytherin, why would he want anything to do with me?”

Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Save me from insecure boys…" she muttered before narrowing her eyes on him.

"Okay, fine. Look here. You obviously care about Harry and I know he cares about you. Even now, you’re all he talks about. You're attractive and if the way that Harry speaks of you is true then can be witty and interesting too… And I cannot believe that I am encouraging the guy who hurt my best friend."

“Thanks… I guess…” Akylas mumbled, his ears turning slightly red.

“She narrowed her eyes at him, “but do this again. I will not hesitate to curse you that you wished you never met me.”

Akylas gulped, “noted.”

“Good,” she turned her eyes over to Harry. “You both obviously have some things to talk about. And I rather not witness my best friend getting snogged.”

“Hermione!” Harry shouted at her, scandalized, his face turning red.

She grinned at him before leaving.

“Even if your apology is a good one, it is obvious that you care about my fame. It’s the only reason why you would have that said to begin with,” Harry pointed out.

Akylas took Hermione’s abandoned seat.

“Yes… it has crossed my mind, but not in the way you think. You could have anyone, Harry. Why me? I’m just some loner Slytherin. The only people that even know about me is Blaise and you,” Akylas admitted.

“Then why me?” Harry shot back.

“Do I really have to say it again?” Akylas complained.

“So… every word of that was actually true? Not just because my best friend was here?”

Akylas nodded, “you already know I’m dead awful at Potions. But you’re good at it and… it’s a bit stunning to watch you so involved in something as simple as brewing. But Blaise had been right, I needed to be a Slytherin and not a Hufflepuff.”

“Which is why you’re here… And when I asked you to Slughorn’s Party? Why did you say no?” Harry asked.

“I—I—"

“I thought you were joking… because there was no way that you wanted me as your date. That it was your way of mocking me, all because I had some stupid feelings for a Gryffindor…” Akylas mumbled.

“And now?” Harry asked.

“I know you weren’t… but I panicked when I saw Dean kissing you. All I felt was hurt, the one person that I actually liked… I never believed you when you said that you hadn’t known. That you only did this to rub it in my face.”

“And what changed your mind?” Harry asked.

Akylas sighed, “Blaise… he said it was his idea. That he had told Dean to do if he saw me. That he had hoped it would have pushed me to act on my feelings… feelings that I felt were a joke. I didn’t want to believe that I could actually have good luck in my life. How could I?”

Akylas bowed his head down when he heard Harry get up. He knew he lost his chance. He didn’t think he could watch Harry leave. It would hurt too much, it already did knowing that he was leaving. He messed up the only good chance he had. Which wasn’t much of one to begin with. All because he hadn’t been watching on what he said. He doubted he would ever be able to change Harry’s mind.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his chin. His eyes met a familiar set of emerald. He hadn’t left? He could feel that Harry was only inches away from him.

“If I can have good luck with finding you, I think you’re allowed the same. My main worry was that you rather have my fame and not me,” Harry breathed.

Akylas leaned into the kiss before Harry touched his lips to his. He didn’t want to screw up his chance again. He didn’t want to run. He let his arms wrap around Harry. Since he was still sitting, they wrapped around his waist. Their first kiss had been so brief, that he wanted this one to last.

“And for the record, you’re not some loner Slytherin, Akylas. That would mean you wouldn’t know me or Blaise. But if you’re willing to trust me with your emotions? Will you do the same?” Harry said.

Akylas nodded, “I think I can manage that. But no… I definitely don’t want the fame.”

This time, he initiated the next kiss. He didn’t want to run and perhaps Granger was right to leave when she did… He took an unsteady step, so he wouldn’t no longer be sitting. He could feel a hand in his hair and felt a smile grow on his lips. He didn’t even care if his hair got messed up.

“Is that a smile I see,” Harry grinned when they broke apart.

Akylas’ face went pink, “so maybe there is one Gryffindor that I can tolerate…”

“Tolerate, hmm?” Harry laughed.

“Perhaps more than tolerate,” Akylas amended.

“I’m not going to make you jealous because I can tolerate more than one Slytherin?”

Akylas shook his head, that didn’t really bother him. He long knew about the friendship between Harry and Blaise.

“I don’t ever do this… but… will you go to Hogsmeade… with me?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “but you hate Hogsmeade!”

Akylas blushed, “yeah… but you like it…”

“Not going to stand me up at the last second are you and laugh about it?” Harry teased.

Akylas’ eyes went wide, “now who’s being unflattering about the other?”

Harry laughed.

“Ohhh…” Akylas mumbled, just realizing that Harry had only been teasing him.

Harry leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Harry wasn’t sure if it was a mistake to stay and kiss Akylas… again…and again… He would always be near his mind and thoughts. Even more so now.

What was worse, Harry did believe on what Akylas said. That it had just been the slip of the tongue and he hadn’t meant anything by it. Had he just overreacted about the entire thing?

And apparently Blaise had to say something to him about it. And Akylas had never mentioned about his fame in the past either. He couldn’t help but blush on the things that Akylas had said. He had never really viewed himself as brave, even for a Gryffindor. And he doubted that Akylas truly knew what happened all his years at Hogwarts. The Sorcerer’s Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black… So, what he knew probably was only on speculation. But he also knew the truth on what his life really was like. His life outside of Hogwarts. Something he knew that Akylas understood and didn’t judge him for.

But he also learned on how insecure Akylas could be. He didn’t know that was how he viewed himself. He honestly didn’t think he was all that, he was just some sixth-year Gryffindor. A Gryffindor that probably got into too much trouble than he should.

And Akylas had actually kissed him. Though he had kissed Akylas that first time to show that Akylas could have good things too. Though there was a small part that wanted to kiss Akylas again. But there were times that he didn’t think he should have good things happen to him, especially after everything the Dursleys had told him. But he had slowly learned to ignore that. He wanted something for himself, something that would make him happy.

Though Hermione had rolled her eyes later at him, muttering something about boys needing to actually talk to each other. And maybe that had been their issue to begin with. It could have all been avoided if Harry may have found out what Akylas was thinking at the time when the holiday had started. Had he known that the Slytherin thought he was mocking him; he didn’t think it would be too hard to convince him otherwise. But Akylas did have the habit of shutting down when confronted. Especially if it was something he might not want to talk about. Harry felt that his feelings would have gone under that category. And despite the disaster of that evening, it again had been built up on assumptions. And Harry still regretted going to that party. But at the same time… he didn’t.

Despite everything, even to the point of thinking that Akylas hated him. It had led to this. He still didn’t exactly trust that Akylas didn’t have his fame in mind. But he still hoped that wasn’t the case.

Though Hermione had smacked him with her book for thinking that.

“If he cared about your fame, he wouldn’t have gone all that way to show you this. I’ll admit some Slytherins may have, just to prove that they have a convincing front. But that was no act, he didn’t have to admit all of that in front of me. To put himself in a vulnerable position, no Slytherin would do that. But he also knew that I’m your best friend, which means I’m important to you. Should try to keep that in mind, Harry. And give Akylas a chance.”

“I am giving him a chance,” Harry protested as he rubbed his shoulder.

“Constantly thinking of ways that he may be after your fame is not giving him a chance,” she pointed out.

“I’m not constantly thinking of ways!”

Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, “you said that he asked you to Hogsmeade. Ask Professor McGonagall about taking one of the carriages there. It won’t be as crowded if it were right before the holidays. And you also have February as well. Though I wouldn’t take him to Madam Puddifoot’s.”

Harry paled; he had forgotten that Valentine’s Day would be in two months. And he had been by there and definitely didn’t want a repeat of that. That was place was enough to give someone nightmares.

Hermione laughed, “don’t think too much. You know him better than me, so you should be able to find something to do. But despite this, I know you got hurt, but so did he. So, don’t forget about that.”

“Hermione!” Harry whined.

She laughed, “not my fault that you both don’t know how to properly talk to one another. And no, I’m not helping you plan your date.”

“Please Hermione…”

She rolled her eyes, “well if he’s never been to Hogsmeade, have him try Butterbeer. I can recall the first time you tried it. Other than that, you’re on your own. I’m not going to help plan a date that will end in disaster because I don’t know what they like.”

Harry instantly looked relieved and thanked her before rushing out. It was something of an idea, which was better than the nothing that he had started with.

Hermione shook her head, hopefully both Harry and Akylas had a good time. Though she doubted he would stop talking about him, now, even more so. But she rather have that comparted to when he was gloomy and just bemoaned about everything.


End file.
